


Liberté ?

by djino04



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djino04/pseuds/djino04
Summary: Et si aucun chevalier ne mourrait pendant le film ? Et si Arthur ne devenait pas roi ? Voilà ce qui aurait pu se passer
Relationships: Arthur Castus & Lancelot, Arthur Castus/Guinevere





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne possède pas les personnages, ni l’univers. J’ai apporté quelques modifications à l’histoire, Dagonet, Tristan, Lancelot et Pelagius ne sont pas morts, même si les trois chevaliers sont blessés. Guenièvre et Arthur ne sont pas encore mariés et ils ne gouverneront pas la Grande-Bretagne. 
> 
> Bonne lecture et n’hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

**POV Lancelot**

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis surpris de ressentir une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Je pensais être mort, mort durant une bataille que j’avais choisie, comme je le souhaitais. Je revois très nettement la flèche traverser mon armure et mon corps. Il faut croire que j’ai de la chance encore une fois. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça de la chance…

Je prends une profonde respiration pour apaiser la douleur et je me rends compte que c’est une très mauvaise idée quand je suis pris d’une quinte de toux. Je sens une main me soulever la tête alors que j’essaye de reprendre mon souffle. Lorsque j’y parviens enfin, une tasse d’eau est apportée à ma bouche et j’entends la voix d’Arthur :

“Bois doucement Lancelot.”

Alors, c’est lui qui m’a aidé. Je ressens un profond soulagement car cela veut dire qu’il est encore en vie et pas blessé. En tout cas, pas assez pour devoir garder le lit. Je bois doucement l’eau et je crois que je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux de sentir ce liquide apaiser ma gorge. Je suis habitué à des choses bien plus alcoolisées mais je ne pense pas que ça passerait à l’heure actuelle.

Lorsque je détourne la tête pour signifier que je n’en veux plus, il m’aide à me rallonger. Je peux alors l’observer et je vois qu’il est mal rasé et a des cernes énormes sous les yeux. Je suppose que cela fait quelques jours qu’il me veille. Il fait cela à chaque fois que je suis gravement blessé. Et l’inverse est vrai. Je ne sais plus qui a commencé et quand c’était exactement. Mais à présent, c’est devenu un rituel.

Je regarde le reste de la pièce et je ris en voyant la bible sur ma table. Je ne pensais pas qu’un jour ce livre se trouverait dans ma chambre. Ah, lui et son Dieu… Mais je ne dis rien car je suis trop fatigué pour avoir une vraie joute verbale avec lui. Ca me demanderait trop d’énergie de chercher des arguments pour contrer les siens. Ca viendra, ça j’en suis certain et je serai heureux de le faire le moment venu. Et je sais qu’il le sera aussi. Car malgré les apparences, nous aimons tous les deux nos discussions animées.

Je sors de mes pensées lorsque je l’entends se rasseoir sur la chaise qu’il a amenée  près du lit. Je lui demande :

“Combien ?”

Je sais que je n’ai pas besoin de plus d’explications, il a très bien compris ce que je lui demandais.

“Aucun chevalier de notre côté… Les pictes n’ont pas eu cette chance, ils ont enterré une trentaine de soldats.”

Je hoche la tête. Les pictes, honnêtement je m’en fiche… Ils pourraient être tous morts, la seule chose qui compte est que mes frères d’armes soient encore en vie. Puis nous étions ennemis il y a quelques jours seulement. Il va me falloir un moment avant de ne pas automatiquement dégainer mon épée à la vue d’un visage peint en bleu. Je lui souris, et il me le rend mais cela n’atteint pas ses yeux. Je fronce alors sourcils, me demandant si quelqu’un d’important n’est pas mort et je le questionne :

“Et Guenièvre ?”

Cette fois-ci, Arthur se met à réellement sourire. Il pose une main sur mon épaule :

“Elle va bien, grâce à toi mon frère. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te remercier pour ça. Elle m’a dit ce qu’il s’était passé.”

Je fais un bref mouvement de la tête. Je me sens toujours mal à l’aise face aux remerciements ou aux compliments. Il faut dire que nous, guerriers Sarmates, nous n’avons pas vraiment l’habitude de recevoir ce genre de choses. Nous sommes des machines à tuer au mieux, des esclaves au service de Rome au pire… Il n’y a pas beaucoup de romains qui pensent le contraire, mais nous sommes tombés sur un de cela et heureusement. Je n’ose pas imaginer ce qu’aurait été ma vie avec un autre commandant qu’Arthur. Je pense que j’aurais fini exécuté la première année, vu que je ne sais pas me taire. Ou alors, j’aurais appris à le faire. 

Je sens la fatigue me gagner maintenant que je sais que tout ceux qui m’importent sont en vie. Et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser à eux alors que je commence à m’endormir.

Arthur, notre très cher commandant mais surtout mon meilleur ami : c’est le meilleur d’entre nous. Je ne parle pas du point de vue technique car nous savons tous que je le bats à chaque fois en duel. Enfin, presque à chaque fois… Mais je voulais parler de son coeur et de ses croyances. Il fait passer les autres avant sa vie, et même si je le lui ai reproché plusieurs fois, c’est ce qui fait de lui un homme honorable.Et c’est pour ça que nous sommes tous restés quand il avait besoin de nous. Il ne nous a rien demandé, il nous a même demandé de fuir mais nous sommes restés. Cela a été le premier choix que nous avons pu faire depuis que nous avons gagné notre liberté et jamais je ne le regretterai. Sans nous, il serait certainement mort et cette terre, qui a vu mourir tellement de Sarmates, serait aux mains des Saxons.

Puis il y a Bors, c’est une brute épaisse en apparence mais nous savons tous que l’intérieur est plus doux. Bon, il a quand même appelé ses enfants par des nombres… Je ne comprends d’ailleurs toujours pas comment Vanora a pu le laisser faire. Mais je l’aime bien et puis je peux facilement plaisanter avec lui. Sans parler de nos concours de boisson, c’est bien le seul qui peut rivaliser avec moi. 

Il y a aussi Dagonet, c’est le pacificateur de notre groupe. Il sait comment calmer tout le monde, il sait comment nous réconcilier. Et puis, s’il y a vraiment besoin, il intervient physiquement. Il faut avouer que faisant deux fois mon poids, je ne fais pas vraiment le mâlin au corps à corps avec lui. 

Ensuite, il y a Gauvain et Galahad. Je ne peux pas parler de l’un sans parler de l’autre puisqu’ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble. Galahad est le plus jeune de notre groupe et Gauvain l’a pris sous son aile dès le début. Je ne pensais pas qu’il survivrait à la première bataille, et pourtant il l’a fait et il a fait mieux que ça : il a retrouvé sa liberté. Nous ne sommes que 6 sur 50 à pouvoir le dire.

Après, on a Tristan. C’est le solitaire, il ne se mêle pas toujours à nous et je pense que son rôle d’éclaireur lui va à merveille. Sans parler qu’il a une certaine relation avec la nature. Son faucon me ferait presque peur mais je ne lui avouerai jamais.

. Et enfin, il y a Guenièvre, la belle Guenièvre… La guerrière picte et surtout la femme dont Arthur est tombé amoureux. Je soupire et je sens une main sur mon front et la voix de mon commandant résonne dans la chambre :

“Dors Lancelot, oublie tes soucis. Tu es libre maintenant et demain, on parlera de notre avenir.”

Et quel avenir a un homme qui désire la future épouse de son meilleur ami ? 


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Lancelot**

Les jours passent lentement. Je reçois des visites de tout le monde et ma chambre devient un moulin. J’ai appris que Tristan avait été blessé assez gravement aussi mais qu’il s’en sortirait. Les autres ont des blessures minimes, comme après chaque bataille. Nous avons gagné, nous avons tous survécu et nous sommes libres. Alors que demander de plus ? Ah si, je sais. J’aimerais que mon coeur ne cesse de s’accélérer quand je vois Guenièvre entrer dans ma chambre, j’aimerais qu’Arthur arrête de me parler de leur mariage, j’aimerais que ma jalousie s’éteigne… 

Je soupire et je serre mes bras autour de ma poitrine pour essayer de me réchauffer. Maudit froid, je déteste ce temps. Je suis monté sur les remparts pour échapper à toute l’agitation, je déteste être au centre de l’attention. Mais presque tout le monde a fui la forteresse alors il ne reste pas grand chose à faire. Puis je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, ils viennent prendre de mes nouvelles mais cela m’empêche d’avoir du temps pour réfléchir. Pour une fois, j’aurais bien besoin de conseils. Mais il y a seulement deux personnes que j’irais voir pour ce genre de choses et malheureusement je ne peux aller voir ni l’un, ni l’autre. Kay est mort depuis des années et je ne peux décemment pas aller voir Arthur et lui demander ce que je dois faire quand on ressent de l’amour ou en tout cas un certain désir pour la femme de son meilleur ami. Je suis tout seul sur ce coup là et je suis totalement perdu.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois et je sursaute en sentant une main sur mon épaule. J’atteins automatiquement mon poignard à ma cheville alors que je me retourne vers l’intrus. Je me détends en reconnaissant Arthur, qui me sourit amusé :

“Ta blessure t’a ramoli la tête aussi. Je ne suis pas arrivé discrètement.”

Je secoue la tête avant de reprendre ma position initiale et de regarder les étendues de prairie et de forêt qui se trouvent au-delà des remparts. Et je lui réponds :

“Je réfléchissais c’est tout.”

“Tu penses beaucoup dernièrement. Si c’est ton avenir qui te gène, tu sais que ma proposition tient toujours. Rome est une ville magnifique et je suis certain qu’elle te plaira. Et Guenièvre serait plus qu’heureuse que tu nous accompagnes là-bas. Et surtout il y a plein de belles femmes, je suis sûr que tu t'épanouiras là-bas.”

Je sais que la dernière phrase vise à me faire rire ou au moins sourire mais cela ne fonctionne pas. S’il savait ce que je ressentais vraiment, jamais il ne me proposerait d’aller avec eux. Je ne peux pas l’accompagner, je succomberais au charme de Guenièvre. Je n’ai pas la foi d’Arthur, je n’ai pas sa force et je n’ai pas sa droiture. Si je veux quelque chose, je le prends en général. Mais là, je ne peux pas faire ça, surtout pas à lui.

“Je ne sais pas quoi faire.”

Je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule et je me rends compte que j’ai parlé à haute voix. Peut-être que malgré qu’il n’ait pas toutes les cartes en mains, il me donnera un conseil avisé.

“Je comprends que tu désires savoir ce qu’est devenue ta famille. Tu peux rentrer dans ton pays et venir me voir ensuite. Ou rester en Sarmatie si ta nouvelle vie là-bas te plaît.”

“Mon ancienne vie tu veux dire.”

Après tout, je suis né là-bas, j’y ai passé les 13 premières années de ma vie avant d’être arraché de force à cette terre. Pendant plus de 15 ans, je n’avais qu’un seul désir, c’était de retrouver ma maison, ma famille. Mais j’ai commencé à douter il y a quelques mois, bien avant la rencontre avec Guenièvre. Est-ce-que mes parents sont encore en vie ? Est-ce-que ma petite soeur se souvient encore de moi ? Est-ce-qu’ils m’attendent vraiment ? Est-ce-que c’est encore ma maison ? Arthur m’a dit à plusieurs reprises que la maison était là où sont les gens que l’on aime. Et je pense qu’il a raison, je n’imagine pas ma vie sans les chevaliers et sans Arthur. J’avais réellement envisagé de l’accompagner à Rome, au moins pendant quelques mois, mais maintenant, tout à changer… Guenièvre est entrée dans l’équation et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mon ami s’en rend compte :

“Qu’est-ce-qui te dérange vraiment mon ami. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.”

Le problème avec Arthur, c’est qu’il me connaît bien et il sait parfaitement qu’il n’y a pas que mon futur qui me trouble. Il a un certain don pour me faire cracher le morceau de gré ou de force. Et au vu de la discussion qu’on va avoir, il faut mieux que l’un de nous ne soit pas en colère. En général, c’est lui qui prend ce rôle mais je crois que je ne vais pas avoir le choix cette fois-ci. Car malgré tout le calme qu’Arthur peut avoir, je ne pense pas que ça dure très longtemps après mon annonce. Je m’éloigne un tout petit peu de lui, juste au cas où et je prends mon courage à deux mains :

“Je… euh… je crois que… je… Guenièvre... enfin tu… vois…”

Je me rends compte que je balbutie et qu’il ne comprend pas un mot de ce que je veux lui dire. Je prends alors une profonde inspiration avant de continuer :

“Je crois que je suis amoureux de Guenièvre.”

Je le vois blanchir et serrer les poings. Je fais un deuxième pas en arrière pour mettre un peu plus de distance entre nous. Je mets mes mains devant comme pour essayer de le calmer. Ce qui ne marche absolument pas.Sa voix est basse mais je peux entendre dedans toute la dangerosité de l’homme :

“Tu quoi Lancelot ? Je crois que j’ai mal entendu.”

Je ne réponds rien, je ne peux pas répéter cette phrase qui vient de blesser profondément mon meilleur ami et qui a certainement mis en miettes notre amitié.

“Alors les rumeurs seraient donc vraies, tu piques réellement les femmes des autres ? Je ne pensais que c’était que des blagues mais apparemment j’avais tort… Pour une fois que j’ai trouvé l’amour, tu veux me le prendre.”

Il se pince l’arête du nez et continue avant que je ne puisse répondre que je n’ai jamais couché avec la femme d’un autre : 

“Sors de ma vue, pars avant que je fasse quelque chose que je vais regretter.”

Je ne demande pas mon reste et je fuis rapidement dans les écuries. Je rentre dans le box de mon étalon que je caresse doucement pour m’apaiser. Je mords dans ma lèvre alors que j’essaye de reprendre le contrôle de mes propres émotions. Je n’ai jamais vu Arthur si en colère et je ne pensais pas un jour que ce regard de haine me serait destiné. Le pire dans tout ça, c’est qu’il ne s’est pas réellement énervé. Il n’a pas déclenché une bagarre, non il a fait bien pire. Il m’a demandé de partir alors que je lisais dans son regard tout un tas d’émotion mais principalement la souffrance et la trahison. Je sais que j’ai perdu mon meilleur ami et que les autres chevaliers vont certainement prendre son parti. Demain, je serai seul, mais demain je serai parti loin d’ici. Je vais rentrer en Sarmatie, je vais rentrer à la maison et essayer d’oublier cette vie, d’oublier mes amis et d’oublier Guenièvre. Demain, la légende de Lancelot le guerrier Sarmate ne sera plus qu’un lointain souvenir.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Arthur**

Nous sommes au milieu de la nuit mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que Lancelot ressent pour Guenièvre. Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ? J'ai bien vu le malaise qu'il y avait dans la pièce quand nous étions tous les trois ensemble. J'avais simplement mis ça sur le compte que mon meilleur chevalier ne se sentait pas en confiance avec la picte. Il a toujours été le plus méfiant d'entre nous. Mais j'étais bien loin de la vérité… Je n'en ai parlé à personne pour le moment mais tout le monde a remarqué l'absence de Lancelot au repas du soir et ma mauvaise humeur. Ils se sont sûrement dit que nous nous étions disputés encore une fois.

Je fronce les sourcils en entendant des bruits de sabots dans la cour. Je suis surpris, il n'y a pratiquement plus personnes ici. Il y a juste les chevaliers, Jols, la famille de Bors et Guenièvre. Je me lève et me dirige rapidement vers la fenêtre pour apercevoir une ombre quitter le fort. Je reconnais sans aucun mal Lancelot grâce à ses épées jumelles sur son dos. Je passe une main sur mon visage et je sens une certaine culpabilité m'envahir ainsi que de l'inquiétude. Il est seul, encore blessé et je suis presque certain de ne jamais le revoir. Et malgré tout le mal que sa déclaration m'a faite, je ne suis presque plus énervé contre lui.

Jamais j'aurais dû me mettre en colère comme ça. J'ai voulu l'éloigner de moi provisoirement pour ne pas regretter certaines paroles que j'aurais pu avoir. Mais je l'ai fait fuir. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il faut que nous nous parlions. Il aurait aussi le droit d'être en colère contre moi pour aimer Guenièvre. Si Dieu a décidé que nous aimions la même femme, il avait bien une raison. Peut-être que notre amitié ne peut plus durer, peut-être que c'est autre chose. Mais en tout cas, une chose est sûre, il faut que je le rattrape pour que nous en discutions et je ne le laisserai pas partir sans me battre. Son amitié m'est très chère. C'est une des seules choses qui m'a permise de résister pendant ces longues années. Car oui, moi j'étais libre sur le papier mais amener des hommes au combat, en sachant qu'ils ne reviendront pas, il n'y a pas pire. Les moments avec Lancelot me permettaient de penser à autre chose. Il venait souvent me demander des histoires sur Rome, sur ma religion, sur ma vie d'avant. Il s'intéressait vraiment à moi, même si certains sujets ne lui plaisaient pas forcément. Il me manque déjà.

Je me gifle mentalement car je suis en train de perdre du temps inutilement. J'enfile rapidement une tenue pour sortir. Je laisse mon armure, elle serait trop longue à mettre. Et puis maintenant, les pictes sont nos alliés donc nous n'avons plus d'ennemis sur cette terre, enfin je l'espère pour moi mais surtout pour Lancelot. Je ne me remettrai pas s'il était blessé par ma faute. Il ne me faut que quelques minutes de plus, avant de galoper à la poursuite du fugitif.

Et pendant les prochaines heures, je prie pour mon meilleur ami pendant que je traverse les campagnes à sa recherche. Mais il pleut beaucoup, il fait nuit et je suis loin d'être un aussi bon pisteur que Tristan. Je regrette presque de ne pas l'avoir réveillé pour qu'il m'accompagne mais ses blessures ne lui permettraient pas de se déplacer à si grande vitesse.

Le soleil est en train de se lever à l'horizon et j'arrête mon cheval. Pelagius m'a dit un jour que la pire chose était de perdre espoir. Mais en regardant autour de moi, je vois des plaines à perte de vue mais il n'y a aucun cavalier. Lancelot est n'importe où mais pas ici. Je lève mes yeux vers le ciel et je prie une nouvelle fois mais plus pour le retrouver, plus pour qu'il rejoigne sa maison et sa famille en Sarmatie. Et pour qu'il puisse y trouver la paix dont il a tant besoin.

Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'abandonner aussi facilement mais j'imagine l'inquiétude qu'il va y avoir au fort quand ils vont se rendre compte que nous avons tous les deux disparus. Je repars au galop dans l'autre sens pour rejoindre le mur aussi rapidement que possible alors que le poids de la culpabilité s'alourdit dans ma poitrine.

Il me faut quelques heures pour rentrer et à l'instant où je pénètre dans la cour, je suis entouré de 6 personnes. Leurs voix se mélangent mais j'entends deux questions :

"Où est-ce-que tu étais Arthur ?"

"Et où est Lancelot ?"

Je soupire en mettant pieds à terre. Je tends mes rênes à Jols, mon écuyer pour qu'il ramène mon étalon à l'écurie et qu'il s'en occupe. Cela me permet de réfléchir quelques secondes de plus à ce que je vais dire. C'est ce que j'ai fait pendant les dernières heures mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la bonne réponse. Est-ce-que je dois leur dire la vérité ? Est-ce-que je dois mentir ? Cela n'est pas dans mon genre. L'attente ne semble pas plaire à tout le monde et je vois l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage de Galahad alors qu'il demande :

"Il n'est pas…"

Je lui souris tristement, essayant d'être rassurant :

"Mort ? Non, il ne l'est pas. Il est parti cette nuit, j'ai essayé de le suivre mais je n'ai pas réussi."

Gauvain fronce les sourcils :

"Parti ? Mais pourquoi ? A cause de votre dispute ?"

Je hoche la tête et je m'apprête à partir quand Bors m'attrape le bras :

"Tu penses que cette réponse va nous suffir Arthur ?"

Je n'ai pas besoin de répondre car Dagonet place sa main sur l'épaule du père de famille et l'éloigne un peu de moi :

"Laisse le respirer un peu. Il nous en dira plus quand il le voudra."

Je fais un signe de tête de remerciement à Dagonet alors je commence à monter les marches du château. Mais je suis arrêté par la voix de Gauvain :

"Arthur, nous partons bientôt pour la Sarmatie avec Galahad. Et Dagonet et Bors se dirigent vers un village au sud. Qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous allez rester pour attendre Lancelot ?"

Je regarde Guenièvre un instant avant de répondre :

"Non, nous partons pour Rome."

Nous en avons parlé à plusieurs reprises et nous sommes d'accord. Je pensais, enfin j'espérais que nous soyons quatre pour ce voyage et non trois, Jols nous accompagnant. Mais je me suis trompé encore une fois.

Les jours défilent et les chevaliers partent les uns après les autres. Aujourd'hui, c'est le tour de Gauvain et Galahad. Et avant que le plus vieux ne monte à cheval, je lui donne une lettre :

"Donne ça à Lancelot si jamais tu le vois là-bas, s'il te plaît."

Je sais qu'il y a peu de chances que ce soit le cas, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à abandonner notre amitié. Il la range et me sourit :

"Je n'y manquerai pas. Et je sais où se trouve sa tribu donc on pourra y faire un détour pour que cette lettre arrive à bon port. En tout cas, c'est une chance qu'il ait bien voulu apprendre à lire, autrement il n'aurait pas pu déchiffrer ton charabia."

En effet, il n'y a que Lancelot qui ait bien voulu jouer le jeu. Je n'ai pas forcé les autres mais il était important que le brun sache lire vu qu'il était mon commandant en second. Nous y avons passé de longues soirées. Ce n'était pas l'élève le plus attentif mais comme toujours, il s'est débrouillé et il a rapidement acquis les compétences. Et heureusement, car autrement je n'aurais jamais pu lui transmettre mes regrets sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je fais signe aux deux hommes qui partent et Galahad se retourne et crie :

"A dans deux ans à Rome Arthur."


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Arthur**

**Deux ans plus tard, Rome**

Je parcours le marché aux côtés de Guenièvre. Malgré ma place au Conseil, ma maison immense et mes domestiques, j'aime toujours me mêler à la foule des gens simples. Eux ne se demandent pas combien d'hommes doivent aller sur ce front mais à quel prix ils vont pouvoir vendre leurs poulets. Enfin, ça c'est pour les plus chanceux. Mais sur ce marché de Rome, la plupart des vendeurs sont de riches propriétaires. Enfin, les vendeurs sont les employés des riches propriétaires. Et les acheteurs sont les employés d'autres personnes. Je dois être le seul à venir faire moi-même mes achats mais j'aime sortir du lot.

Je suis à la recherche de nourriture pour les chevaliers. Ils vont tous venir d'ici quelques jours et j'espère qu'ils seront bien là. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis 2 ans et c'est long. Je me demande souvent ce qu'ils sont devenus, s'ils sont toujours en vie, s'ils ont fondé une famille et s'ils n'ont pas oublié notre promesse de rencontre. Je me pose aussi des questions sur Lancelot. Est-ce-que Gauvain a transmis ma lettre ? Est-ce-qu'il va venir à notre rassemblement, vu que je l'ai invité dans le message ? Je n'en sais rien et je dois dire que chaque jour j'y pense. Dès que j'entends des sabots dans la cour, à des heures où nous attendons personne, mon espoir s'emballe toujours en me disant que c'est peut-être lui. Mais non, ce n'est jamais lui.

A chaque fois, Guenièvre m'embrasse et me dit que la prochaine fois sera peut-être la bonne. Elle est au courant de tout, je n'ai pas pu lui cacher bien longtemps. Elle sait pourquoi nous nous sommes disputés, elle sait ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans ce message et elle sait que j'attends le retour de mon meilleur ami avec beaucoup d'espoir. Ce dernier a diminué au fil du temps mais depuis quelques semaines, il est revenu au centuple. Peut-être que Gauvain et Galahad amèneront Lancelot avec eux. J'espère tellement et je prie Dieu chaque jour pour que ce soit vrai. J'entends mon meilleur chevalier rire dans ma tête et se moquer de moi et de ma religion. Il me répétait sans cesse d'arrêter de parler à Dieu et de lui parler à lui plutôt. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est plus là donc je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, non ?

Je reviens au présent lorsque j'entends la voix d'un marchand d'esclaves à ma droite et sans même nous concerter, Guenièvre et moi nous éloignons. Je n'aime pas cette pratique et je me refuse d'avoir un seul esclave dans ma maison. Je n'ai que des employés qui sont bien mieux payés que dans la plupart des palaces aux alentours. Ma femme est totalement d'accord avec moi et il n'y a pas grand chose d'étonnant après qu'elle ait été prisonnière d'un romain pendant plusieurs semaines.

Je suis pour le libre arbitre des hommes et des femmes. Chaque personne peut choisir sa destinée et si j'avais pu, j'aurais offert la liberté à mes chevaliers dès le premier jour de notre rencontre. Je ne pouvais pas, cela les aurait menés à leur mort. Mais au lieu de cela, j'ai essayé de leur laisser le plus de liberté possible. Je pense que je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti et je suis fier de moi. Pelagius l'ait aussi. Nous avons beaucoup discuté depuis mon retour à Rome et il passe très souvent chez moi. Et j'ai vraiment hâte que mes chevaliers le rencontrent. Je me mets à sourire en m'imaginant Lancelot et Pelagius ensemble. Cela pourrait être drôle à voir car ils sont très différents. Mais j'aimerai tant que celui que je considère comme mon deuxième père rencontre celui que je considère comme mon frère. Car c'est toujours le cas, malgré ma colère le jour de sa déclaration, malgré sa fuite, malgré ces deux années, il est toujours un frère pour moi.

J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Pelagius de Lancelot, lui aussi connaît la vérité. J'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un d'extérieur, à quelqu'un qui pourrait me conseiller. Mais le bilan de tout ça est d'attendre notre prochaine rencontre et de voir. Peut-être que le temps aura atténué le désir de Lancelot pour Guenièvre, peut-être qu'il sera tombé amoureux d'une autre. Ou peut-être qu'il sera encore plus fou amoureux de ma femme qu'avant. Je n'en sais rien mais j'espère que ça ne sera pas le dernier.

Je suis de nouveau sorti de mes pensées par des cris un peu derrière. Je me retourne et je vois le vendeur d'esclaves crier sur l'un d'entre eux. Il a un fouet à la main et il l'abat à plusieurs reprises sur un homme au sol. Je mets instinctivement une main sur ma ceinture et je me rends compte que j'ai laissé mon épée chez moi. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de raisons de la porter dans les rues de Rome et j'évite de le faire quand je peux. Excalibur pèse près de 20 kilos et est assez encombrante. Mais à l'instant, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir. Cela ne m'empêche pas de m'avancer d'un pas mais je sens la main de Guenièvre se poser sur mon bras et elle me murmure :

"Arthur, non, ce n'est pas la peine."

Je regarde la femme que j'aime, puis de nouveau l'homme roué de coups. Ma conscience ne me permet pas de rester là, à rien faire quand quelqu'un est en danger. Elle le sait mais elle sait aussi que je risque d'avoir des ennuis si j'interviens. Les esclaves sont monnaies courantes et leurs propriétaires peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent d'eux, même les tuer sans en être inquiété.

Je serre les poings et je sais qu'elle a raison. Alors je ferme les yeux et je me détourne de cette scène horrible et inhumaine. Guenièvre caresse mon bras doucement et nous commençons à marcher lorsque j'entends un très faible murmure au loin :

"Arthur..."

Je m'arrête net et je me retourne lentement. Je reconnais cette voix, je ne l'ai pas entendue depuis plus de deux ans. Mon cerveau doit me jouer des tours, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Mais alors, je rencontre deux yeux bruns remplis de douleur, les yeux de Lancelot.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Lancelot**

Je frissonne alors que je me trouve sur une espèce de marché avec d'autres esclaves. Il fait froid ce matin et les guenilles que je porte ne me protègent absolument pas du vent. Mais j'endure comme je l'ai fait toute ma vie. Et comme depuis deux ans, je me dis que je mérite peut-être ce que je suis en train de vivre pour être tombé amoureux de Guenièvre. Le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'est que ce sentiment s'est apaisé, voire a totalement disparu. Mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas que celui-ci qui soit parti, je ne ressens plus rien de bon, pas depuis ma fuite.

Après être parti de la garnison, j'ai voyagé pendant plusieurs mois, jusqu'à arriver près de Milan et mes soucis ont alors commencé. J'aurais dû être plus prudent mais j'avais tellement de questions qui me trottaient en tête sur le passé et le futur. Je me demandais toujours si j'avais fait la bonne chose en fuyant Arthur mais je me posais aussi énormément de questions sur ma famille et les deux faisaient que je dormais très peu. Alors quand une nuit, je me suis réveillé à cause de l'odeur d'un feu. J'ai pris mes vêtements, mes épées et je suis sorti sans ce maudit bout de parchemin. Si seulement j'avais pris quelques secondes pour l'attraper, tout aurait été différent… Il est parti en fumée dans l'incendie qui a ravagé l'auberge, tout comme ma liberté. Et la chance n'était vraiment pas avec moi puisque des soldats romains sont venus enquêter et bien sûr m'ont arrêté et m'ont accusé d'être responsable de l'incident. J'ai eu beau essayer de me défendre, rien n'y a fait. Au fond de moi, j'espérais voir débarquer Arthur comme à chaque fois que j'ai eu des ennuis avec les romains, mais je savais bien que cela était totalement impossible.

J'ai été emmené dans une sorte de caserne et au début, je m'attendais à être simplement exécuté. Je ne m'imaginais pas mourir comme ça mais aujourd'hui je me dis que ça aurait été mieux, au moins j'aurais été libre physiquement et mentalement… Mais malheureusement pour moi, ils ont décidé de m'envoyer à Rome pour être un gladiateur. C'est la seule fois où mes épées jumelles m'ont porté préjudices. Mes épées… Un des seuls souvenirs de ma famille, qui m'a été enlevé par les romains le jour de ma capture. Je n'ai plus rien à moi, je n'ai même plus d'identité. Je suis simplement un gladiateur et maintenant un esclave. Celui qui m'a acheté pour devenir gladiateur a préféré me revendre au bout d'un moment, en disant que je devenais trop faible et qu'il préférait se faire un peu d'argent avant que je ne meurs… Et voilà comment je me retrouve ici, sur ce marché, blessé après avoir mené maintes et maintes combats. J'ai arrêté de les compter, j'ai arrêté de me soucier des hommes comme moi que je tuais… Enfin au début, je me disais que c'était juste des ennemis à abattre comme nous le faisions en Grande Bretagne, ça a marché pendant un temps et j'ai enchaîné les victoires, ce qui me permettait de vivre et d'avoir de la nourriture. Puis un jour, je me suis demandé pourquoi je me battais. Je n'ai plus rien auquel m'accrocher. Je ne reverrai jamais ma famille de coeur ni celle de sang. La première me déteste sûrement et la deuxième m'a certainement oublié. Alors pourquoi lutter ? Pourquoi tuer des gens ? Pourquoi continuer à me salir les mains pour divertir ces maudits romains ? Pourquoi continuer à vivre ? Après cette réflexion, je faisais moins attention, je me blessais plus souvent. Je faisais moins le spectacle, comme mon "maître" le disait alors il m'a simplement vendu. Je lui en veux pour ça car il m'a pris ma dernière liberté, la liberté de décider si je voulais vivre ou mourir.

Et maintenant, je suis dans le froid sur ce maudit marché et je ne sais pas quel propriétaire va m'acheter. Il paraît qu'il y en a qui sont bons, enfin c'est ce que disent certains esclaves. Mais moi, je ne vois pas comment on peut être bon si on possède des esclaves. Je le découvrirai peut-être ou pas avec ma chance. Enfin, je ne compte pas laisser mon futur acheteur me montrer un côté ou l'autre. A la première occasion, soit je m'enfuis, soit je…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma pensée que je vois, du coin de l'oeil, un couple passer pas loin de nous. Ils ne nous regardent pas mais ils me sont familiers, surtout l'homme. Je reconnais cette démarche, ces cheveux bruns. Je reste abasourdi pendant plusieurs secondes, est-ce vraiment Arthur ? Ce ne serait pas totalement impossible vu qu'il voulait vivre à Rome. Mais est-ce-que c'est mon imagination ou ma fièvre qui me joue des tours ? Est-ce-que ce n'est pas juste un romain qui lui ressemble beaucoup ? Et surtout, est-ce-que c'est réellement une bonne nouvelle pour moi ? Je n'aimerais pas qu'il me voit comme ça, faible, un moins que rien. Je n'étais pas libre quand je l'ai rencontré mais je me rends compte que nous étions bien loin d'être des esclaves, enfin pas sous son commandement. A l'époque, je ne voyais que ce que j'avais perdu et pas ce que j'avais encore. Mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il ne me reste rien, pas même un nom, ma vision a totalement changé.

J'hésite à essayer de l'interpeller, il pourrait m'aider mais j'ai aussi très peur qu'il me voit, qu'il me reconnaisse mais qu'il décide de me laisser là, à mon triste sort à cause de sa colère à mon égard. Je pense que ça serait la dernière goutte d'eau, celle qui finirait d'exploser mon coeur en mille morceaux. Mais ce dernier me rappelle qu'Arthur est un homme bon, bien meilleur que moi et qu'il ne laisse jamais un être vivant souffrir. Combien de fois est-ce-que je l'ai vu intervenir pour empêcher qu'un homme totalement inconnu soit fouetté ? Une dizaine facilement.

Je le regarde et je le vois s'éloigner doucement alors qu'il essaye de traverser la foule. Dans quelques secondes, il sera trop tard. Il faut que je prenne ma décision rapidement. Il pourrait être la clé, il pourrait me rendre ma liberté. Mais est-ce-que je ne mets pas trop d'espoir en cet homme ? Et encore une fois, est-ce vraiment Arthur ? Mon côté pessimiste me fait perdre un temps précieux mais ma raison finit par prendre le dessus. Alors j'essaye de parler et aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je ferme les yeux une seconde, je n'ai pas utilisé ma voix depuis des mois à part pour pousser des cris inhumains. Mais je suis connu pour ma persévérance et je réouvre les yeux pour tenter d'appeler le brun de nouveau. Un son étrange est tout ce que j'arrive à former. Cela n'attire pas l'attention d'Arthur mais du vendeur. Je m'en rends compte quand il me tire les cheveux vers l'arrière et qu'il me murmure dangereusement à l'oreille :

"Tu vas te taire esclave ou je te coupe la langue ?"

J'essaye désespérément d'appeler Arthur, prenant tous les risques maintenant que j'entrevois une petite lueur d'espoir. A l'époque, les chevaliers m'ont répété à plusieurs reprises que ma bouche allait m'attirer des problèmes un jour et je crois que c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Je sens un fouet s'abattre sur mon dos alors que le vendeur crie des choses en romain. Je n'essaye même pas de le comprendre, je sens à peine les coups sur mon corps, je suis trop concentré sur Arthur. Je le vois se retourner. J'espère qu'il va s'approcher maintenant que je suis certain que c'est lui, mais Guenièvre l'arrête. Je ris à l'ironie de la situation, c'est cette femme qui est à l'origine de tout mes problèmes et c'est elle qui va empêcher mon sauvetage. Enfin, tout ça en supposant qu'Arthur prenne la bonne décision.

Je le vois se retourner de nouveau et commencer à s'éloigner. Je sais que c'est ma dernière chance, la dernière chance de rester en vie. Mes pensées sont contradictoires, il y a seulement quelques minutes, j'étais prêt à mourir mais à présent, j'ai une petite lueur d'espoir de retrouver ma liberté et cela change tout. J'essaye alors une nouvelle fois de parler et j'arrive enfin à prononcer son prénom. J'avais envie de hurler mais ce n'est qu'un murmure :

"Arthur…"

Il fait demi-tour et je croise enfin son regard. Je sais qu'il m'a reconnu, maintenant j'attends de voir ce qu'il va faire. Mais je ne pourrais pas le savoir immédiatement car je sens un coup porté à mon visage et je perds conscience.


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Lancelot**

Je me réveille lentement et la première chose que je ressens est la douceur sous ma tête et la chaleur qui m'enveloppe. Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas dormi sur autres choses qu'un sol dur et froid. Et là, je suis allongé sur un lit, sur le ventre. Je ne sais pas où je suis, ni comment je m'y suis retrouvé. J'ai du mal à me souvenir des derniers événements. Je sais qu'un homme devait venir me chercher pour me vendre comme esclave sur un marché. Je l'attendais dans ma cellule et maintenant je suis là. Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui qui m'ait amené ici. Ce genre de personnes ne fait pas ça. Peut-être que j'ai été vendu à quelqu'un. Mais pourquoi est-ce-que je ne me souviens de rien ? Et où est-ce-que je suis ?

Malgré que je sois bien conscient maintenant, je garde les yeux fermés. J'ai appris il y a des années qu'il était préférable que mes ennemis ne sachent pas quand je suis réveillé. Ca m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises par le passé. Etant privé de la vue, je laisse mes autres sens prendre le relai. J'entends des voix au loin, les paroles sont échangées en latin. Et malgré que je connaisse cette langue grâce à Arthur, je suis trop fatigué et ma tête me fait trop souffrir pour faire l'effort de traduction. Il y a un feu qui crépite à quelques mètres de moi et en me concentrant un peu, je perçois des bruits de sabots sur le pavé, ainsi qu'un brouhaha. Mais je n'entends pas des cris d'agonie des gladiateurs, ni le bruit de l'acier contre l'acier qui sont omniprésents dans les geôles des arènes. De toutes façons, il n'y a pas de lit douillet, ni de feu dans ces endroits. Il n'y a que le froid, la solitude et la mort qui rôdent.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je bouge légèrement la tête et je le regrette amèrement. La douleur devient presque insupportable et je lève les mains pour les poser sur mon crâne alors que je gémis sous l'assaut de la souffrance. J'avale désespérément ma salive alors que j'essaye de ne pas vomir. J'entends des bruits de pas, m'indiquant que quelqu'un s'approche. Voilà, c'est réussi pour la discrétion. Mais pour le moment je m'en fiche bien, tout ce qui compte c'est que la douleur s'arrête tout de suite. Je lutte pour me redresser, essayant par tous les moyens d'échapper aux coups qui résonnent dans mon crâne. Je sens soudainement deux mains venir se poser sur mes épaules pour me plaquer contre le lit. Je ne me laisse pas faire, enfin j'essaye de ne pas me laisser faire. Je continue à résister mais je sens mon corps qui me trahit petit à petit.

J'entends plusieurs personnes autour de moi, qui parlent fort. Il y a au moins deux hommes et une femme. C'est étrange d'ailleurs car j'ai l'impression de connaître deux des voix mais mon esprit est trop embrouillé pour essayer de savoir qui c'est et ce qu'ils disent. Mon seul objectif est maintenant d'échapper à celui qui me retient prisonnier contre le lit. Et à mon grand étonnement, c'est lui qui cède en premier. Plus rien ne me retient, j'essaye de me redresser une nouvelle fois mais mes forces m'abandonnent totalement et je me sens tomber en avant. Je n'atteins jamais l'oreiller car une nouvelle paire de bras m'intercepte. Ma tête se retrouve contre une épaule et une main vient se poser sur ma nuque. J'entends une voix parler en anglais cette fois-ci :

"Lancelot… Lancelot tu dois te calmer et rester coucher."

Je comprends les paroles dans cette langue et je reconnais cette voix, cette main, cette odeur. C'est Arthur j'en suis presque sûr. Je voudrais relever la tête pour en être certain mais j'en suis incapable. J'ai utilisé le peu de ressources que j'avais pour m'échapper tout à l'heure. Mais il y a tellement d'indices qui m'indiquent que c'est lui. Cette main calleuse qui s'est posée sur mon épaule et ma nuque plus de fois que je ne peux le compter. Cette voix qui m'a guidé, donné des ordres, raconté des histoires romaines et qui m'a aussi dit de partir loin de son propriétaire. Sans parler du fait que personne n'a utilisé mon prénom depuis deux ans. J'ai perdu ce droit en même temps que ma liberté. Je n'ai plus d'identité, je ne suis plus qu'un esclave, un numéro.

Puis brusquement, les dernières heures me reviennent en mémoire. Je revois le marchand venir me chercher dans ma cellule. Il m'a attaché les mains et les pieds avant de me faire monter dans une charrette remplie d'autres esclaves. Nous étions entassés là comme du bétail. Certains pleuraient, il y avait des enfants terrorisés qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de 8 ans. Ensuite nous sommes arrivés sur le marché et ils nous ont attaché à des anneaux sur le sol pour nous empêcher de fuir. Après je n'ai pas fait vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'au moment où j'ai reconnu Arthur. Et le passage à tabac qui a suivi est gravé dans ma mémoire. Mais si nous sommes là tous les deux maintenant, ça veut dire qu'il m'a sauvé, non ? Et tout du moins, qu'il m'a racheté.

J'essaye de prononcer son nom, mais je suis pris d'une quinte de toux. Je sens un récipient être pressé contre mes lèvres puis un liquide se répand dans ma bouche. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est sucré et ça apaise ma gorge douloureuse. Pendant que je bois, Arthur parle avec un autre homme en latin et quelques secondes plus tard, la tasse est éloignée et mon ancien meilleur ami me rallonge doucement. Il s'agenouille ensuite près du lit et je peux enfin voir son visage et ses yeux verts. J'ai presque envie de soupirer de soulagement mais je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne nouvelle que ce soit réellement lui. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de partir de la forteresse, de m'éloigner de lui et de sa femme, enfin future femme qui doit être sa femme maintenant. Mais d'un autre côté, je sais qu'il ne ferait jamais du mal à quelqu'un dans le besoin. Et le fait que je sois dans un lit maintenant et non dans une cellule ou sur le sol du marché, m'indique qu'il n'a pas changé. Je suppose que je vais devoir attendre et voir car pour le moment, je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir à tout ça. Je ferme alors les yeux et je sens de nouveau la main d'Arthur se poser sur ma nuque. Je ne suis plus habitué à des contacts doux comme celui-ci, je n'ai reçu que des coups pendant deux ans. Je me détends et commence à somnoler. Et juste avant de dormir j'entends le brun murmurer :

"Dors Lancelot, tu en as besoin pour guérir."


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Arthur**

Nous galopons le plus rapidement possible vers la villa pour ramener Lancelot en sécurité. Je l'ai installé devant moi et la seule chose qui le tienne à cheval, est mon bras autour de son torse. Son dos est appuyé contre ma poitrine et je sens mes vêtements s'imprégner petit à petit de son sang. Je grimace en sentant ça et je demande à mon étalon d'aller encore plus vite pour rejoindre rapidement la maison. Je me rends compte que j'aurais sûrement dû m'occuper des blessures avant de partir. Mais à ce moment là, j'étais plus focalisé sur le fait de ramener Lancelot plutôt qu'autre chose. Sans parler de la colère qui grondait en moi à cause de ce je le recroise un jour celui-là, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

Il nous faut encore plusieurs minutes mais nous arrivons finalement aux écuries de la villa. Comme toujours, Jols sort pour nous accueillir et s'occuper des chevaux. Malgré qu'il ne me pose pas de questions, je peux facilement lire la surprise de mon écuyer lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur le corps de Lancelot. Il a reconnu le Sarmate sans trop de mal, malgré qu'il ait énormément maigri et qu'il soit extrêmement pâle. Je ne perds pas de temps en explication, et je lui ordonne :

"Viens m'aider avec Lancelot. Et ensuite, prends mon étalon et va chercher Gaius, le médecin."

Silencieusement, Jols vient m'aider à descendre le blessé de mon étalon. Nous avons fait cela des dizaines de fois par le passé et ces deux années n'ont pas effacé l'habitude de ces gestes. Et quelques minutes plus tard, Lancelot se trouve dans mes bras, en sécurité. Je fais un signe de tête à Jols pour le remercier alors qu'il enfourche mon étalon et part chercher le médecin. Ensuite, je ne perds pas de temps et j'emmène le sarmate dans une des nombreuses chambres de la villa. Je fais attention à ne pas trop le bousculer. Pour le moment il est inconscient mais la moindre douleur pourrait le réveiller. J'ai souffert d'un certain nombre de blessures par le passé et je sais que le transport n'est en général pas agréable. Ma femme ouvre les portes au fur et à mesure de notre avancée jusqu'à ce que je puisse déposer Lancelot sur un lit.

Sans que je n'ai rien besoin de demander, Guenièvre sort de la chambre pendant que je retire la tunique de Lancelot pour accéder plus facilement à son dos. Je grimace en voyant son état. Il était déjà couvert de cicatrices avant mais c'est encore pire maintenant, sans parler des blessures à peine cicatrisées et de celles qui saignent. Ma femme ramène des bandages et nous essayons d'arrêter le saignement comme nous pouvons en attendant l'arrivée du médecin. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que Jols est parti, mais je sais très bien qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps d'atteindre le médecin, encore moins de faire le chemin de retour.

En attendant son arrivée, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser aux retours de combats avec l'un ou l'autre de mes chevaliers blessé. Je me sentais toujours coupable de ne pas avoir pu empêcher la souffrance, aussi petite soit elle. Cela était toujours pire quand c'était Lancelot la victime. J'étais plus proche de lui, il était mon second et mon meilleur ami. C'était aussi le premier à venir me chercher à la chapelle et me faire sortir de là de gré ou de force en me répétant que ce n'était pas de ma faute, qu'il fallait que j'arrête de faire cela. C'était devenu une habitude entre nous. Mais aujourd'hui, je me sens extrêmement coupable car c'est en partie de ma faute s'il est allongé sur ce lit et je mérite totalement de ressentir ça. Guenièvre me connaît bien aussi et elle remarque mon trouble puisqu'elle vient à mes côtés et me parle doucement, pour ne pas déranger Lancelot :

"Arrête de t'en vouloir Arthur. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Tu lui as sauvé la vie aujourd'hui en l'achetant."

Je grimace au dernier mot :

"En l'achetant ? Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je devrais acheter l'un de mes chevaliers pour lui sauver la vie. Comment a-t-il pu être réduit à ce rang d'esclave ? Et comment a-t-il fini à Rome ? Il devait être en Sarmatie, pas vendu sur un marché d'esclave ici. Il avait des papiers lui accordant la liberté et je suis certain qu'il est parti avec. Je suis allé dans sa chambre après son départ et le parchemin n'y était plus. Et je ne peux pas croire qu'il l'est simplement égaré. Comme tous les autres sarmates, il ne pensait qu'à ça, à ce qu'il ferait une fois sa liberté acquise. Combien de temps a-t-il pu en profiter ? Et comment est-ce-qu'on a pu lui enlever ? Si seulement j'avais été avec lui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé."

Toutes ces questions sans réponses me rendent fou, tout comme la culpabilité qui me ronge depuis deux ans. Il n'a fallu que quelques heures pour que ma colère s'apaise et pour que je m'en veuille d'avoir repoussé Lancelot. Mais au moins, pendant ces années, je pensais qu'il était heureux auprès de sa famille. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer ça, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer le pire. Mes yeux parcourent le corps battu de mon meilleur ami, enfin si je peux encore l'appeler comme ça. D'ailleurs j'appréhende la conversation que l'on va avoir quand il se réveillera. Et je dis bien "quand" et pas "si". Je n'ose pas penser au fait qu'il pourrait mourir.

Guenièvre prend ma main dans la sienne mais je ne détourne pas le regard de Lancelot :

"Je n'ai aucune réponse à te donner Arthur. Mais Lancelot est fort et il aura les réponses à toutes ces questions. Il te répondra et puis vous aurez l'occasion de réparer les choses entre nous. Je sais à quel point son amitié comptait pour toi et à quel point elle te manque aujourd'hui. Je suis certaine que c'est son cas aussi. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu, mais j'ai l'impression de savoir beaucoup de choses sur lui à travers tes histoires."

Je me demande si notre amitié est réparable comme le prétend Guenièvre. Et une petite voix me dit que peut-être que Lancelot est toujours amoureux de ma femme. Mais je verrai ces deux points en temps voulu. La seule chose qui m'importe est que Dieu lui accorde de vivre. Le reste n'a pas d'importance pour le moment et nous affronterons ça au moment venu et pas avant. Elle serre une fois de plus ma main et descend pour attendre, je suppose, le médecin. Moi je reste ici, près de Lancelot et je ne bougerai pas tant qu'il n'ira pas mieux. Je m'assois sur une chaise et j'attends, perdu dans mes pensées sur le passé. Je repense à tous les moments que j'ai partagés avec lui, les bons comme les mauvais.

Je revis notre première rencontre assez explosive. Le jeune homme de 14 ans que j'avais en face de moi m'a tout de suite impressionné. C'était le seul à oser me regarder dans les yeux, il me défiait clairement. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être là et il comptait bien me le faire savoir. Il ne voulait pas d'un commandant, encore moins un commandant romain. Et moi, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Comme le reste de mes chevaliers, il avait été emmené loin de sa famille de force, pour servir une cause qui n'était pas la sienne, dans un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et puis il y avait la barrière de la langue. Je ne parlais pas samarte et aucun d'eux ne parlait romain ou anglais. Sans parler du fait que Lancelot n'avait pas fait le moindre effort pour apprendre une des deux langues et qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait m'enseignait la leur. Il a fallu pas mal de temps avant que nous puissions communiquer. Et après j'ai presque regretté le silence des premiers mois, le jeune sarmate n'arrêtait pas de discuter mes ordres, de crier quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, de m'accuser quand les choses tournaient mal. Mais finalement nous avons pu discuter, élaborer des stratégies, rire ensemble et ça, je ne le remplacerai pour rien au monde.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par l'arrivée de Gaius, le médecin. Je me lève immédiatement pour le saluer :

"Bonjour Gaius, merci d'être arrivé si rapidement."

Je fais un signe de main vers le lit pour lui montrer Lancelot. Il n'a pas besoin d'autre invitation et il s'approche de lui. Il commence à sortir certaines choses de sa trousse tout en parlant :

"Quittez la chambre, je viendrai vous chercher quand j'aurais fini."

Je ne le prends pas personnellement, je sais que c'est sa façon de faire. Il veut être tout seul pour travailler et il le fait bien, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je quitte la chambre avec Guenièvre mais nous restons dans le couloir. Je fais les cent pas pendant la longue attente. Je ne parle pas, je suis trop stressé pour ça. Je ne cesse de me poser des questions sur ce qui est arrivé à Lancelot mais aussi sur son avenir. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux pour la vingtième fois depuis que le médecin est arrivé. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de rentrer dans la chambre et lui demander des nouvelles mais je sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas le faire. Et contrairement au samarte, j'ai une assez bonne maîtrise de mes émotions et je ne les laisse pas dicter mes actes en général. La plupart du temps, je suis calme ou tout du moins en apparence. Mais là, c'est assez difficile de gérer tout ça. Il y a trop de sentiments qui se bousculent : la joie de revoir Lancelot, la colère face à sa souffrance, la culpabilité d'avoir été la raison de son départ, la peur de le voir mourir. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai s'il ne survivait pas…

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car Gaius ouvre enfin la porte de la chambre. J'essaye de lire en lui mais comme d'habitude, il ne laisse rien paraître. Il nous fait signe d'entrer dans la pièce, ce que je fais rapidement après m'être assuré que Guenièvre me suivait. Je ne perds pas une minute et je lui demande des nouvelles :

"Alors, comment va-t-il ?"

"Les prochains jours vont être décisifs. Il a une chance de s'en sortir s'il a envie de continuer à se battre."

Je fronce les sourcils, bien sûr qu'il va se battre, c'est ce qu'il a fait toute sa vie. Lancelot n'est pas du genre à abandonner, loin de là. Guenièvre doit penser la même chose que moi car elle demande :

"Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il ne se battrait pas ?"

Gaius s'approche du lit et montre certaines cicatrices sur les avants bras de Lancelot mais sur son dos aussi :

"Vous voyez ces blessures là, elles sont caractéristiques des gladiateurs. J'ai eu l'occasion d'en voir un bon nombre par le passé, pour mon plus grand malheur. Si tu as pu l'acheter Arthur, cela veut dire qu'ils se sont débarrassés de lui. Ils ne font ça qu'avec des hommes qui se sont trop battus, qui sont épuisés, malades, blessés ou qui ont arrêté de lutter. Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de gladiateurs s'en sortir. Ils n'ont simplement plus la force ou l'envie de se battre. Et celui-ci a subi une importante perte de sang suite aux coups de fouet qu'il a reçus. Si cela ne l'emporte pas, la fièvre pourrait le faire. Je ne veux pas être pessimiste mais je pense qu'il va avoir besoin de vous et de vos prières pour s'en sortir."

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends, Lancelot ne peut pas mourir, pas comme ça. Je regarde son corps parsemé de blessures, chacune d'entre elles fait encore plus ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. J'entrouvre la bouche mais le seul son qui sort est "Lancelot" quand je remarque qu'il est réveillé. Je le vois essayer de se redresser avec ses mains autour de sa tête. Il gémit de douleur alors que nous nous précipitons tous les trois vers le lit. Je sais qu'il faut que je l'empêche de se lever mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour ne pas le faire plus souffrir. Gaius se pose moins de questions que moi puisqu'il attrape les épaules de Lancelot pour le maintenir sur le lit. Le médecin me regarde ensuite :

"Il faut absolument l'empêcher de bouger autrement il va réouvrir les blessures de son dos."

Je suis comme figé, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas comment aider. Je ne suis plus un ancien commandant de l'armée romaine, qui a été aux combats pendant près de 15 ans. Je suis un simple homme qui voit son meilleur ami souffrir et qui est perdu. J'entends Gaius essayer de calmer Lancelot mais cela ne fonctionne pas. J'ai l'impression même que ça accentue le problème. Guenièvre essaye de le faire à son tour mais il n'y a aucun effet, le sarmate ne semble pas la reconnaître. Elle ne fait qu'une seule tentative avant de venir se poster devant moi :

"Arthur, tu dois lui parler. Si quelqu'un peut l'atteindre et le calmer c'est toi."

Je secoue la tête :

"Non, je ne suis plus cette personne. Tu le sais parfaitement."

"Oublie le passé Arthur. Il a besoin de toi ici et maintenant"

Je sais qu'elle a raison. Je ne peux pas le laisser souffrir plus longtemps. Mais j'ai peur, peur qu'il ne se calme pas, peur de ne plus être la personne capable de le calmer. Par le passé, quand il était trop blessé ou trop malade, il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait l'atteindre. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est peut-être plus le cas. De toutes façons, il faut que j'essaye, je lui dois bien ça. Je demande donc à Gaius de le lâcher et de s'éloigner de lui. Si Lancelot n'a pas changé, il va essayer de se redresser une fois libre, pour essayer de voir son agresseur ou de fuir. Cela ne loupe pas mais il est trop faible, il a utilisé le peu de ses forces pour se libérer. Je m'y attendais et je l'attrape avant qu'il ne bascule totalement. Je dépose sa tête doucement contre mon épaule alors que ma main vient se poser sur sa nuque. Je ne réfléchis pas à ces gestes, ils sont redevenus naturels comme ils l'étaient auparavant. Puis je lui parle doucement à l'oreille en anglais :

"Lancelot… Lancelot tu dois te calmer et rester couché."

J'ai l'impression qu'il m'entend car je le sens se détendre très légèrement. Ou alors il est totalement épuisé et il cède. Mais j'espère réellement que c'est la première solution. Je le garde contre moi pour le calmer quand il se met à tousser brusquement. Je le redresse pour l'aider à respirer plus facilement. Gaius amène alors un verre que je porte à la bouche de Lancelot pendant que je questionne le médecin :

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui donnes ?"

"C'est du thé avec du miel, cela devrait apaiser sa soif, sa gorge et ça devrait le réchauffer un peu. Il a été dans le froid du marché avec très peu de vêtements. Il n'a pas besoin de tomber malade en plus du reste. Mais ne lui donne pas tout, il n'a certainement pas l'habitude de boire et manger beaucoup. Il vaut mieux que vous lui en donniez souvent mais en petites quantités."

Pendant que Gaius continue de parler, je retire le verre. Je ne veux pas que Lancelot se rende malade. Je ferai comme le médecin m'a dit et je veillerai à ce qu'il puisse reprendre des forces. Je serai présent tant qu'il le faudra et tant que le sarmate voudra de moi à ses côtés. Et ça, je ne suis pas sûr que ça dure longtemps.


	8. Chapter 8

**POV Arthur**

_Je serai présent tant qu'il le faudra et tant que le sarmate voudra de moi à ses côtés. Et ça, je ne suis pas sûr que ça dure longtemps._

Comme toujours, je tiens mes promesses et je veille sur Lancelot pendant les jours suivants. La fièvre a envahi son corps très rapidement et ne l'a pas lâché depuis, malgré nos soins. J'essaye de le rafraîchir du mieux que je peux, mais cela ne semble pas le soulager. Il se réveille de temps à autre mais jamais très longtemps. J'ai profité de toutes ces occasions pour l'aider à boire un peu de bouillon. Il faut absolument qu'il retrouve des forces pour lutter et s'en sortir. Et pendant les longues périodes d'attente, je prie. Je prie pour que mon chevalier se remette de tout ça, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais très bien qu'il va y avoir des séquelles si Gaius a raison et que Lancelot a été un gladiateur. Le jeune homme n'a jamais aimé tué, il l'a fait par nécessité, c'était le seul moyen de survivre. Et ensuite, il l'a fait par colère et par vengeance après la mort de son premier camarade mais jamais par plaisir, contrairement à certains à certains autres. Chaque  gladiateur mort de ses mains a dû être une souffrance pour lui. Ils étaient esclaves, comme lui. Aucun d'eux n'avait le choix. Je n'ai jamais compris comment Rome acceptait ce genre de choses. Après tout, elle se dit meilleure que les autres, elle se dit en avance sur son temps. Et pourtant, chaque jour des hommes se font massacrer pour le plaisir des citoyens de cette ville. Il y a bien d'autres moyens de se distraire.

Lorsque je suis rentré à Rome, j'ai pratiquement tout de suite pensé à Lancelot qui me disait que ma Rome idéale n'existait pas. Et il avait raison. Oh oui, de loin, tout semble parfait ici. Les gens semblent heureux quand on se balade dans les rues principales. Puis lorsqu'on s'en éloigne, on voit la misère et la pauvreté du peuple. On voit aussi les esclaves traités comme des moins que rien. J'ai hésité à rester mais Guenièvre semble se plaire ici et puis, il y a Pelagius aussi. J'ai été heureux de revoir cette figure paternelle après 15 ans. Il essaye de changer les choses ici et il m'a demandé mon aide pour réaliser son rêve, qui est devenu le mieux à présent. Mais lorsque je vois Lancelot allongé sur ce lit, je me demande si un jour nous y parviendrons.

Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je me demande ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ce châtiment. J'ai foi en Dieu et je sais que rien n'est fait par hasard. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que Lancelot avait encore besoin de souffrir. Il a passé 15 ans de sa vie à se battre pour un pays qui n'était pas le sien, contre des gens qui n'étaient pas ses ennemis à lui, ou en tout cas pas au début. Je lève les yeux vers le plafond de la chambre, comme si je pouvais y trouver un indice ou que le seigneur m'envoie un signe. Mais il n'y a rien, aucune réponse à mes questions. Je regarde alors Lancelot et je remarque qu'il tremble un peu. Je me lève pour remettre du bois dans la cheminée. Nous essayons de garder une température convenable dans la chambre mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. Nous sommes à la fin de l'hiver mais il fait encore extrêmement froid dehors.

Pendant que j'alimente le feu, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis la voix de Guenièvre :

"Pelagius est venu te rendre visite. Il s'est étonné de ne pas te voir ce matin au conseil et il s'inquiétait pour toi. Je ne lui ai rien dit pour Lancelot, je ne savais pas si tu voulais partager la nouvelle avec lui ou pas."

Le conseil… J'avais totalement oublié. Il se réunit toutes les semaines chez l'un ou l'autre des participants. Avec Lancelot, j'ai perdu la notion des jours et je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était aujourd'hui. De toutes façons, même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je n'y serai pas allé. Il est hors de questions que je m'éloigne trop longtemps de cette chambre. Je veux être là s'il arrive quelque chose.

Je me retourne vers Guenièvre avec un petit sourire. Je suis tombé sur la perle rare avec elle. Elle a tout de suite compris quand j'ai commencé à camper dans la chambre du blessé. Elle vient me tenir compagnie, elle m'apporte les repas, elle prend le relai quand je suis obligé de quitter le chevet de Lancelot. Je m'approche d'elle et lui embrasse la tempe avant de lui parler :

"Merci. Je vais descendre lui parler. Est-ce-que tu peux rester ici ?"

"Bien sûr Arthur. Et je viens te chercher s'il y a le moindre changement. Profite de ce moment avec Pelagius, ça te fera du bien de te changer les idées."

Je ne suis pas sûr que ça me change vraiment les idées car mon esprit va rester dans cette chambre. Mais ça ne me fera pas de mal de me dégourdir un peu les jambes et de voir du monde. Donc je hoche juste la tête alors que Guenièvre va s'installer sur la chaise près du lit. Je sais qu'elle veillera sur Lancelot. Comme moi, elle a connu la guerre et elle sait parfaitement lire les signes d'inconfort et remarquer quand l'état de quelqu'un empire ou s'améliore.

Je sors de la chambre et me dirige rapidement vers le salon où se trouve Pelagius. Il est debout, près de la fenêtre et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Il m'a réellement manqué pendant mes 15 ans de service. Nous nous écrivions de temps en temps mais la correspondance n'était pas simple, surtout lorsque les troupes romaines ont été retirées peu à peu du sol britannique. De moins en moins de messagers venaient à la forteresse. Mais cela est du passé, j'habite maintenant à quelques kilomètres de lui et je le vois une fois par semaine au minimum, même si c'est souvent bien plus.

Il se tourne vers moi lorsque j'entre dans la pièce :

"Artorius, je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien."

"Je vous présente mes excuses, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu venir ce matin et je n'ai pas eu la sagesse d'esprit d'envoyer quelqu'un prévenir le conseil."

Je ne sais pas trop si je dois lui parler de Lancelot ou pas. Il sait toute l'histoire, il connaît la dispute et les raisons de ma colère. J'ai peur qu'il en veuille au sarmate ou qu'il s'en prenne à lui. La violence n'est pas vraiment du genre de Pelagius, il est contre ça mais il sait manier les mots et cela peut faire bien plus mal. En temps normal, mon chevalier sait le faire aussi parfaitement mais il n'est vraiment pas en état pour une joute verbale. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'embête à réfléchir à ça parce que Pelagius me demande :

"Cela est lié à l'esclave que tu as acheté au marché l'autre jour ?"

Je le regarde étonné. Comment est-ce-qu'il est courant ? Je n'ai rien dit à personne. Et aucun des employés n'est au courant de cet "achat". Pelagius me sourit amusé avant de continuer :

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça Artorius. Ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas n'est un secret pour personne. Si tu avais voulu que personne ne soit au courant, il aurait fallu que tu fasses ça de manière plus discrète. Menacer le marchand en criant et partir avec un esclave dans les bras ne passent pas inaperçus."

Je passe de nouveau une main dans mes cheveux. Il faut maintenant que je lui explique tout. Et je me demande aussi comment les gens vont prendre le fait que j'ai acheté un esclave, moi qui lutte contre l'esclavagiste au côté de Pelagius depuis bientôt deux ans. Cela pourrait gâcher beaucoup de choses que nous voulions mettre en place mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Lancelot là-bas. Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer mais je dois une explication à mon mentor :

"Euh… Je sais que ça a l'air étrange et que vous êtes certainement déçu de mon geste mais je n'ai pas acheté n'importe quel esclave, j'ai acheté Lancelot. Il était violemment battu et il serait mort si je l'avais laissé aux mains de ce marchand. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment il s'est retrouvé là-bas, ni pourquoi. Mais je sais une chose, ce n'était pas sa place et je devais le sauver. Je…"

Je suis coupé dans mes explications par l'arrivée de Guenièvre. Mon coeur s'accélère immédiatement, m'attendant au pire. Si elle est ici, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Lancelot.


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Lancelot**

Lorsque je me réveille, la première chose que je ressens est la douleur dans tout mon corps. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par un troupeau de chevaux. Je bouge très légèrement et je grimace. Apparemment, ces chevaux avaient un fouet à la place de leurs sabots. J'ai du mal à me souvenir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter de nouveaux coups, mais les gardiens n'ont pas forcément besoin d'une raison pour le faire. Parfois il prenait deux d'entre nous et ils s'amusaient à nous battre jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous crie. Mais là, ça ne peut pas être ça car je serais allongé sur le sol froid de ma cellule et non dans un lit bien au chaud. Ma tête me fait mal et je me demande si je n'ai pas une commotion cérébrale. Cela pourrait aussi expliquer les problèmes que j'ai à me souvenir.

Je reste immobile, les yeux fermés alors que j'essaye de creuser au fond de ma mémoire. J'aperçois Arthur à un moment donné et j'entends sa voix. Mais je mets ça sur le compte d'un désir plutôt que d'un souvenir. Etant donné que je n'entends rien autour de moi, à part un feu qui gronde, je suppose que je vais devoir ouvrir les yeux, en espérant que si quelqu'un se trouve dans la pièce, ce soit un ami et non un ennemi.

J'entrouvre une première fois les yeux mais je suis aveuglé par la lumière. Je les ferme immédiatement en gémissant légèrement. Mon mal de tête a empiré d'un seul coup. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'attarder là-dessus car j'entends des pas. Je ne suis donc pas seul. Le lit s'affaisse légèrement, ce qui m'indique que quelqu'un vient de s'asseoir sur le bord. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que cette personne ne me veuille pas de mal car je suis loin d'être en état de me battre. De toutes façons, je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de me défendre. Je suppose que je n'aurai pas besoin de le faire car une voix douce de mon passé atteint mes oreilles :

"J'ai fermé le rideau Lancelot, tu peux ouvrir les yeux de nouveau si tu veux."

Je n'ai pas besoin de les ouvrir pour savoir que c'est Guenièvre qui me parle. Alors ce n'était pas un rêve, il y avait bien Arthur avec moi à un moment donné. Cela semble être la clé de la boîte qui renfermait tous mes souvenirs, car soudain je me rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé. Il y a certaines parties qui sont un peu brumeuses mais je pense que j'ai l'essentiel. J'entrouvre les yeux et bouge légèrement pour pouvoir voir le visage souriant de la picte. Je parcours rapidement la pièce du regard et mon coeur s'accélère quand je vois que le romain n'est pas là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a sauvé mais s'il y a une seule chance qu'il ne soit plus en colère contre moi, je ne veux pas tout gâcher, surtout pour une femme dont je n'étais et je ne suis toujours pas amoureux. Je l'ai compris trop tard. Je ressentais du désir à son égard oui mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais été triste de la laisser, j'aurais pensé à elle jour et nuit. Mais rien de tout cela n'est arrivé, je ne pensais qu'à mon amitié perdue avec Arthur et les chevaliers, et à rien d'autre. J'essaye de m'éloigner un peu d'elle mais Guenièvre ne semble rien remarquer. Je la vois attraper un récipient sur la table de chevet alors qu'elle me demande :

"Tu as faim Lancelot ?"

Je secoue la tête. J'ai envie de crier que non, la seule chose que je veux est qu'elle s'éloigne de moi avant qu'Arthur arrive ici et ne se fasse des idées. Mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je regarde la porte et Guenièvre à tour de rôle, tout en espérant que mon ancien meilleur ami ne décide pas de rentrer dans la chambre à ce moment là. Je suis incapable de bouger pour m'éloigner et la picte ne semble pas vouloir le faire. Elle essaye de me toucher mais je me dérobe à son contact, provoquant une nouvelle vague de douleur. Malgré ma souffrance, je l'entends me dire :

"Je reviens, ne bouge pas et reste éveillé."

Je suis soulagé quand je la vois s'éloigner et je me détends ce qui permet à la douleur de s'atténuer un peu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est venue ici sans Arthur, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas au courant, que le romain ne lui a rien dit. Cela doit être ça, autrement elle ne voudrait certainement pas s'approcher de moi de cette façon. Je n'ai pas la force d'y réfléchir pour le moment car malgré les ordres de Guenièvre, je sens mes paupières se faire lourdes et je suis épuisé. Je m'apprête à laisser morphée m'emporter quand j'entends la voix de la picte :

"Eh je t'ai dit de rester éveillé Lancelot."

J'entrouvre de nouveau les yeux, même si je n'ai qu'une seule envie, me rendormir. Je suis surpris de voir un homme que je ne connais pas, un romain d'après sa tenue. Mais je ne me concentre pas sur lui, celui qui m'intéresse est Arthur. Il me sourit, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour il le ferait de nouveau. Il s'approche du lit et s'assoit sur le bord, comme Guenièvre. Puis il me demande doucement :

"Je suis content de te voir réveillé Lancelot. Comment te sens-tu ?"

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire que je vais bien mais aucun son ne sort. J'essaye encore une fois mais je me mets de nouveau à tousser. Arthur m'aide immédiatement à me redresser, ce qui me permet de respirer plus facilement. Il me faut quelques minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre mon souffle normalement. Je me sens alors encore plus épuisé et je ferme les yeux. Apparement, cela ne plaît pas au brun car il m'ordonne :

"Ne t'endors pas tout de suite, tu dois manger. Tu te sentiras mieux après tu verras."

Je secoue la tête pour montrer mon désaccord. Je n'ai pas faim, ce que je veux faire c'est dormir, pas manger. Mais Arthur est toujours aussi têtu et je sens un récipient être amené à ma bouche. J'essaye de détourner la tête mais le brun m'en empêche. Je gémis doucement, essayant de l'amadouer de cette façon mais ça ne fonctionne pas totalement car il me dit d'une voix plus douce :

"Bois le bouillon Lancelot, tu pourras dormir autant que tu veux après."

Je sais que je ne peux pas lutter contre lui. En général, je suis aussi têtu que lui ce qui mène à des discussions qui durent des heures, mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas l'énergie pour ça. Alors je le laisse me nourrir. Tout en buvant le bouillon, je me rends compte que je me sens presque bien là. Et j'espère que tant que je ne ferai pas de bêtises, je pourrais rester aux côtés d'Arthur.


	10. Chapter 10

**POV Arthur**

Les jours passent lentement et Lancelot reprend des forces petit à petit. Sa fièvre a diminué, ses plaies commencent à cicatriser et les bleus ont pris les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Il est maintenant capable de se redresser et de manger tout seul, même s'il n'a pas du tout d'appétit. N'importe qui dirait qu'il est sur la voie de la guérison mais pas moi. Il y a une chose qui m'empêche de penser cela et c'est son silence. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'il a prononcé mon nom sur le marché. Pourtant parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut parler. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'en empêche. J'en ai parlé à Gaius et il a essayé d'examiner la gorge de Lancelot mais il n'a pas réussi à le faire. Le sarmate ne laisse personne le toucher à part moi et quand je le fais, je le sens se tendre. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il a dû subir tellement de violence ces derniers mois. Sans parler du fait qu'il n'a jamais été très tactile avec les gens en qui il n'avait pas confiance. Lorsqu'il était blessé au Mur, c'était toujours toute une histoire pour qu'il se laisse examiner par un médecin. Cela n'a apparemment pas changé.

J'ai demandé à Lancelot s'il avait mal à la gorge ou s'il était blessé à ce niveau là mais il m'a fait non de la tête. Je sais qu'il a une fâcheuse habitude de mentir sur ce genre de choses. Combien de fois j'ai découvert par hasard que mon second était blessé ou malade ? J'ai perdu le compte au bout d'un moment mais je sais que ça peut se compter en dizaines de fois. Mais là, j'ai décidé de lui faire confiance. Il n'a aucune raison de cacher une blessure alors qu'il est clairement mal en point. Donc si ce n'est pas physique, ça doit être psychologique, ce qui est bien pire. Je ne sais pas comment traiter ce genre de blessures.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées en voyant que Lancelot est en train de se réveiller. Il regarde autour de lui, un peu perdu avant que ses yeux ne se fixent sur moi. Je sais qu'il va lui falloir un peu de temps avant de se sentir en sécurité et j'espère que ma présence l'aide. Je lui souris pour le rassurer.

"Bonjour Lancelot."

Il me sourit légèrement en retour. Ce n'est pas le sourire arrogant ou narquois dont j'ai l'habitude, mais c'est bien mieux que la grimace de douleur des derniers jours. Il commence à se redresser. Je le laisse faire, tout en étant prêt à l'aider s'il en a besoin, mais il se débrouille très bien tout seul. Une fois qu'il est installé, je recommence à lui parler :

"Pelagius vient aujourd'hui et il serait ravi de te rencontrer. Je t'ai parlé de lui plusieurs fois, tu t'en souviens ?"

Il hoche la tête en réponse. Cela ne m'étonne pas, Lancelot venait souvent me voir après que j'ai reçu une lettre pour savoir si les nouvelles étaient bonnes. Parfois, Pelagius mettait des anecdotes ou des histoires que je racontais ensuite au samarte. J'étais heureux de pouvoir faire une liaison entre mon passé et mon présent, entre l'homme qui est une figure paternelle pour moi et celui qui est un frère en tout sauf le sang. Pendant ces moments là, nous n'étions plus un commandant romain et son soldat sarmate mais deux amis. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours apprécié les conversations avec Lancelot, il ne se préoccupait de mon rang, ni du sien. S'il avait quelque chose à me le dire, il me le disait point final. Et c'est pour ça que son silence me préoccupe. Combien de fois est-ce-que j'ai vu le jeune homme parler à un moment où il aurait dû se taire ? Combien de fois cela lui a apporté des problèmes ? Et pourtant, il a continué à le faire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je vais finir par trouver comment l'aider. Et c'est aussi pour cela que j'ai demandé à Pelagius s'il voulait rencontrer Lancelot. Je me suis dit qu'il aurait peut-être une idée, qu'il verrait peut-être quelque chose avec son regard neuf et extérieur. Mais cela ne sera possible que si le sarmate veut bien voir le romain. Je ne veux pas lui forcer la main, je veux lui laisser le libre arbitre. Et s'il préfère rester dans la chambre, loin du reste du monde, qu'il en soit ainsi, je ne l'en empêcherai pas.

Je m'adresse donc à Lancelot pour lui demander :

"Tu veux bien le rencontrer ?"

Il hoche la tête de nouveau, moins franchement mais cela reste un oui. Je me lève et je vais lui chercher quelques uns de mes habits. Ils sont trop grands pour lui. Ils l'étaient déjà quand nous étions au mur mais avec le poids qu'il a perdu maintenant, il nage dedans. Mais au moins, cela évite que le tissu ne frotte trop les plaies et ne le fasse souffrir. Je l'aide à s'habiller, toujours en silence. Ce calme me trouble mais j'essaye de faire comme si de rien n'était. Lancelot en a assez dans son assiette sans que j'en rajoute une couche. Une fois qu'il est assis sur son lit, avec une tunique, un pantalon et une paire de bottes, je m'agenouille devant lui en posant une main sur son genou :

"Tu es prêt à descendre ? Je ne pense pas que Pelagius soit arrivé mais on peut l'attendre dans le salon tranquillement."

Encore une fois, seul un mouvement de tête me répond. Je lui souris et serre son genou pour l'encourager. Je ne sais pas si ça l'aide vraiment mais moi, ça me permet d'avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose. Je tends la main pour le stabiliser quand il se lève et je lui dis :

"Alors allons-y."

Nous descendons lentement vers le salon et je reste à ses côtés, calquant mon rythme sur le sien. Cela fait quelques jours qu'il marche dans la maison et même de temps en temps à l'extérieur mais sa démarche n'est pas toujours des plus stables. Mais je suis là à chaque fois qu'il trébuche ou que ses forces le lâchent. Cela arrive de moins en moins souvent, heureusement. Bientôt, il pourra aller où bon lui semble dans la maison. Mais une petite voix me dit que ce n'est pas parce qu'il pourra le faire qu'il le fera. Il a toujours l'air plus à l'aise dans sa chambre que n'importe où ailleurs. Mais Guenièvre m'a dit que c'était vrai uniquement quand j'étais là. D'ailleurs elle ne reste plus seule avec lui depuis la dernière fois. Il a fait une attaque de panique en se réveillant et rien ne pouvait le calmer. Je n'étais malheureusement pas à la maison car j'étais allé au conseil après avoir loupé plusieurs réunions. Je me souviens de la peur que j'ai ressentie quand j'ai vu un Jols très inquiet venir me chercher. Le retour à la villa m'a paru durer une éternité, comme le temps que Lancelot a mis à se calmer après que je sois revenu. Personne n'a compris ce qui avait déclenché la crise mais depuis Guenièvre ne veut plus veiller sur lui. Elle continue à venir le voir, mais uniquement quand je suis dans la pièce. Depuis, il n'y a pas eu d'autres attaques de panique. Je ne sais pas si c'est lié à la décision de ma femme ou si c'est parce que Lancelot va de mieux en mieux, mais je suis soulagé. Et maintenant quand je dois m'absenter pendant quelques heures, Jols passe de temps en temps dans la chambre pour voir comment va le chevalier. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux que ce soit l'ecuyer plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre car le sarmate le connaît.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans le salon, j'aide Lancelot à s'installer et je viens m'asseoir près de lui. J'ai remarqué qu'il est toujours plus détendu lorsque je suis proche, surtout lorsqu'il y avait des personnes inconnues avec nous. Je me demande comment cela va se passer avec Pelagius et je n'ai pas besoin de me poser la question longtemps car il entre dans la pièce, accompagné d'un domestique. Je me lève pour l'accueillir comme il se doit et après les salutations d'usage, nous nous approchons de Lancelot. Je peux d'ores et déjà dire qu'il est bien plus tendu. Je pose une main sur son épaule pour tenter de l'apaiser alors que je fais les présentations :

"Pelagius, je te présente Lancelot. Lancelot voici Pelagius."

Malgré la peur que je ressens en lui, Lancelot lève les yeux pour rencontrer très brièvement le regard de Pelagius avant de les rebaisser sur ses mains qui sont posées sur ses genoux. Je m'assois près de lui à nouveau après avoir fait signe à mon mentor de prendre place en face de nous. J'espère que le sarmate va se détendre au fur et à mesure du temps, mais c'est peine perdue je crois. Nous parlons pendant environ une demi-heure. Enfin quand je dis nous, c'est Pelagius et moi-même. Nous essayons de faire intervenir Lancelot, en lui posant des questions simples auxquelles il peut répondre par oui ou par non. Mais le sarmate ne répond pas, il semble être perdu dans un monde qui lui est propre, il ne nous écoute pas, il ne nous regarde même pas, il ne fait aucun bruit. Ce n'est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes d'être discret et je ne peux que m'inquiéter davantage à son sujet. Il joue avec un fil de ma tunique mais sinon, il ne fait aucun geste. Le seul autre mouvement de son corps provient de sa respiration qui est légèrement plus rapide que d'habitude.

Je partage un regard avec Pelagius et je sais qu'il a aussi remarqué l'agitation de Lancelot, même s'il ne le connaît pas. Je ne veux pas lui demander de partir, ça ne serait pas poli après l'avoir invité ici et lui avoir fait faire plusieurs kilomètres mais c'est le seul moyen de permettre au sarmate de se détendre. L'autre romain le comprend bien et il se lève après avoir déclaré qu'il s'en allait. J'accompagne Pelagius jusqu'à la porte et avant son départ, il me dit :

"Prends soin de lui Artorius. Je le rencontrerai quand il ira mieux."

"Merci."

J'espère que Pelagius comprend que je le remercie pour sa bienveillance envers Lancelot. Il aurait pu rester pendant encore plusieurs heures comme il le fait habituellement, mais cela n'aurait fait qu'angoisser le sarmate. Même si le romain ne connaît pas réellement le chevalier, il sait à quel point je tiens à lui. Et c'est pour cela qu'il a pris congé si tôt.

Après que je me sois assuré que Jols s'occupait de préparer le cheval pour mon mentor et que celui-ci m'ait dit qu'il me verrait un autre jour, je retourne rapidement au salon pour rejoindre Lancelot. Il n'a pas bougé de son siège, il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que nous étions partis. Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Je m'approche de lui et je m'agenouille en posant une main sur son genou. Il lève les yeux vers moi et je lui souris en plaisantant :

"Tu vas finir par découdre la tunique si tu continues à tirer dessus comme ça."

Il lâche immédiatement le fil comme s'il l'avait brûlé et je m'en veux lorsque je vois une certaine angoisse apparaître dans ses yeux. Je voulais seulement le faire sourire, pas le faire souffrir et l'apeurer une fois encore. J'essaye de ne rien montrer et de continuer comme si tout ça était normal :

"Je plaisantais Lancelot, tu peux continuer à jouer avec si tu veux. Mais je pense que j'ai une idée qui devrait te plaire. Tu veux m'accompagner voir les chevaux dans l'écurie ?"

Je sais que le sarmate a toujours été extrêmement proche des animaux, en particulier des chevaux. J'ai vu comment il a pris soin de ses étalons quand nous étions au mur. Ce n'était pas seulement des outils de travail pour lui mais des compagnons. Peut-être que ça lui changera les idées d'aller voir les montures que je possède ici. De toutes façons, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal, non ?


	11. Chapter 11

**POV Lancelot**

J'accompagne Arthur jusqu'à l'écurie. Nous marchons lentement et cela me frustre de ne pas pouvoir aller plus vite. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu toute ma force et je ne sais pas quand je vais la récupérer et si je vais le faire un jour. J'ai vu des blessures de chevaliers ne jamais totalement guérir et je me demande si ça sera le cas des miennes. Chacun de mes mouvements déclenche une douleur dans mon dos, ce qui me fait inlassablement penser à mes deux dernières années. Lorsque j'ai quitté le mur, mes amis et mon meilleur ami, je me suis dit que ça allait être compliqué, mais jamais je ne me serais imaginé que ça serait comme ça. En même temps, comment je pouvais deviner qu'on allait me prendre ma liberté encore une fois ? Je me retiens de soupirer, car je vois déjà Arthur me posait des questions et moi ne pas répondre. Si je le voulais, je pourrais parler maintenant, après tout j'ai dit le prénom de mon commandant sur le marché, mais à chaque fois que je m'apprête à le faire, je sens ma gorge se serrer. J'ai mis quelques jours avant de comprendre pourquoi mon corps réagissait ainsi et c'est parce que je suis inquiet de dire quelque chose qui pourrait à nouveau tout gâcher entre nous. Ma relation avec Arthur est bien meilleure que lors de mon départ et j'espère qu'elle pourra redevenir comme avant. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse me refaire totalement confiance un jour et je suppose que je le mérite...

Nous arrivons enfin aux portes des écuries et je m'arrête à la porte. Je ferme les yeux et je prends une profonde inspiration. Je sens l'odeur du foin, de la paille, des chevaux et tout cela me rappelle le mur. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai l'impression d'être là-bas mais il manque quelque chose. A chaque fois que je rentrais dans les écuries, j'étais accueilli par le hennissement de Typhon, mon étalon, celui qui m'a accompagné pendant mes 15 années de service. Mais je l'ai perdu aujourd'hui, lui, mes épées et le collier de ma soeur. Je n'ai plus rien qui me rappelle mon pays, ma maison et ma famille, ces romains m'ont tout pris. Je sens un vertige me prendre à cette pensée et je serai tombé si Arthur ne m'avait pas rattrapé :

"Lancelot ? Lancelot, ça va ?"

Il m'aide à m'asseoir contre le mur et il s'agenouille face à moi. Je peux voir son inquiétude mais je m'en fiche pour le moment. Ma respiration est rapide, mon coeur bat la chamade alors que j'ai l'impression de perdre ma famille pour la deuxième fois de ma vie. Je n'ai plus aucun objet pour me rappeler d'eux, plus rien à quoi me raccrocher. Et Typhon est peut-être mort à présent, il commençait à être âgé. J'avais même envisagé de ne pas le prendre pour faire mon voyage de retour en Sarmatie. Mais finalement, je n'avais pas pu laisser mon compagnon le plus fidèle et j'avais pris le risque de le ramener sur notre terre. Et maintenant, il est je ne sais où aux mains de ces maudits romains, s'il est encore en vie. Je mets ma tête entre mes mains, dévasté par cette idée. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'entendre Arthur :

"Calme toi Lancelot, détends toi. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité maintenant."

Moi je suis en sécurité oui, pour le moment mais pas Typhon, pas mon cheval. Je sais que je ne le reverrai plus jamais, je ne vois pas comment il peut en être autrement. Je ne saurai donc jamais la vérité sur son sort. Mes yeux rencontrent ceux d'Arthur et je peux y lire de l'inquiétude. Il ne mérite pas ça, il ne mérite pas de souffrir une nouvelle fois par ma faute et de porter un fardeau qui n'est pas le sien. J'essaye alors de me calmer et de calquer ma respiration sur celle du brun. Il me faut quelques minutes avant d'y parvenir mais lorsque c'est enfin le cas, il me sourit en posant une main derrière ma nuque et murmure :

"Tu te sens mieux ?"

Je hoche la tête. Oui je me sens mieux, pour l'instant en tout cas. Ca ne va pas durer car je sais que mes rêves ne me laisseront pas tranquilles ce soir. Mon cerveau va imaginer les pires scénarios possibles pour Typhon et je verrai chacun d'entre eux, comme s'ils s'étaient déroulés devant mes yeux. J'appréhende déjà l'heure du coucher, comme tous les jours en fait. Les cauchemars ont été monnaie courante depuis mon départ de Sarmatie, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement avec ce que nous faisions chaque jour. Mais cela a empiré lorsque je suis devenu un gladiateur et j'ai du mal à y faire face.

Des bruits de sabot m'empêchent d'y réfléchir plus. Je peux voir un léger froncement de sourcils d'Arthur, ce qui me dit qu'il n'attend personne. Il me serre le genou en se levant :

"Reste là, d'accord ? Je reviens te chercher."

Pour une fois, je n'ai aucun mal à suivre ses ordres. Je n'ai pas envie de voir du monde, encore moins des romains. Ma haine envers eux n'a fait qu'empirer ces deux dernières années. Et à mon plus grand désarroi, il n'y a pas que la colère qui m'envahit quand je pense à eux, il y a aussi la peur. Cela, je ne l'avouerai à personne. Après tout, j'étais un chevalier Sarmate, le commandant en second du grand Artorius Castus, tout le monde me pensait sans foi, ni loi et sans peur. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais les autres n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que ça sera plus dur de le cacher, surtout à Arthur.

Je fronce les sourcils quand des éclats de rire me sortent de mes pensées. Je reconnais sans mal celui de mon ancien commandant, même si je ne l'entendais pas si souvent que ça. Mais j'ai aussi l'impression de reconnaître les autres. Je prête alors attention aux paroles et je suis étonné d'entendre parler en anglais plutôt qu'en romain. Je me relève en m'aidant du mur et je jette un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur des écuries, en faisant bien attention de rester dans l'ombre pour ne pas être vu. Je reste bouche-bé devant la vision devant moi et je me frotte les yeux en me demandant si je suis tellement fatigué que j'hallucine. Mais non, je ne rêve pas, je vois bien Gauvain, Galahad, Tristan, Bors et Dagonet saluaient Arthur en le prenant dans leurs bras. Ils ont l'air tous heureux d'être ensemble… sans moi.

Je les regarde interagir et j'ai l'impression d'être au mur encore une fois. C'est comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés alors qu'ils plaisantent. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce qu'ils disent, je n'en ai pas besoin, leurs expressions suffisent à le comprendre. Arthur agit différemment avec eux qu'avec moi et soudain je sais pourquoi. Guenièvre m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé sur le marché et le fait qu'ils m'aient acheté, oui je dis bien acheté. Lorsqu'elle me l'a dit, j'ai simplement ressenti de la reconnaissance envers eux pour m'avoir sorti de cet enfer. Mais cela me frappe maintenant, je ne suis pas libre, je suis toujours un esclave, je suis leur esclave. Il n'y aura donc plus jamais d'amitié entre nous. Notre relation est morte, comme ma liberté.


	12. Chapter 12

**POV Tristan**

Je reste silencieux pendant que les autres étreignent bruyamment Arthur. Pour moi, un simple échange de regard et un mouvement de tête suffisent pour montrer à notre commandant que je suis heureux de le revoir. Il n'y a pas besoin de plus et il a toujours compris ça. C'est en partie pour ça que je l'admire. Il a pris chacun de nous comme il était sans essayer de nous changer. Il n'a pas voulu nous mouler comme des parfaits soldats romains, il a fait en sorte d'embellir nos qualités, tout en faisant avec nos défauts. Il respecte nos origines, nos croyances et ne nous juge pas inférieurs à cause d'elles. C'est un homme remarquable et nous lui devons tous la vie, comme il nous doit la sienne. Nous nous sommes protégés mutuellement pendant plus de 15 ans, jusqu'à cette grande bataille qui aurait pu finir bien pire pour Lancelot et moi.

En parlant de Lancelot, je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Arthur pour que le Sarmate décide de partir. En temps normal, je suis extrêmement observateur et à cette époque, je savais tout ce qu'il se passait au fort. Mais cette fois là, je n'ai rien remarqué avant l'annonce du départ de Lancelot. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je les verrais loin l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient toujours proches, comme des frères. Il y avait des disputes, bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement surtout avec le caractère du Sarmate. Mais sa colère disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle apparaissait et surtout Arthur était toujours extrêmement patient avec lui. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait pour accepter les perpétuelles questions de son commandant en second mais cela fonctionnait plutôt bien. Je ne suis pas dupe et les autres non plus, les stratégies n'étaient pas élaborées seulement par le romain mais par eux deux. Une fois leur duo mis en place, les morts étaient moins nombreux de notre côté. Ils étaient forts séparément mais presque invincibles ensemble.

Un bruit dans l'écurie attire mon attention et je vois une ombre m'indiquant que quelqu'un s'y trouve. Malgré les deux années passés loin des combats, mes sens sont toujours autant en éveil et je sens une montée d'adrénaline à chaque fois que quelque chose d'inhabituelle se passe. Là, ça doit juste être un travailleur d'Arthur, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de garder un oeil vigilant sur le bâtiment pendant que je participe aux retrouvailles. Je vois Gauvain sortir une lettre de sa poche et la tendre à Arthur, en posant une main sur son épaule :

"Je suis désolé Arthur, nous n'avons pas réussi à le trouver. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit en Sarmatie car il n'est jamais retourné dans sa tribu. Nous avons demandé à droite et à gauche mais personne ne l'a vu."

Je m'attendais à voir de la tristesse apparaître au fond des yeux d'Arthur mais je n'y vois rien. Il y a deux possibilités à ça, soit cela fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu que je ne sais plus lire ses émotions. Soit la dispute entre les deux amis était pire que ce que je pensais et le commandant se fiche du sort de l'autre. J'ai un peu de mal à imaginer les deux solutions. La première car cela remettrait en cause mes talents d'observateur et je ne pense pas avoir perdu la main. Et la deuxième car l'Arthur que je connaissais, serait touché d'une façon ou d'une autre par la nouvelle. Donc cela a été une énorme surprise pour moi et pour les autres, vue leur tête, lorsqu'Arthur a dit :

"Lancelot, tu peux venir ?"

L'homme, qui était en fait l'ombre que j'avais vu auparavant, sort de l'écurie et s'approche d'Arthur et vient près de lui. Je sens immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas. Il n'a pas de sourire arrogant sur son visage, il évite de nous regarder dans les yeux, sa posture n'a pas l'air stable et surtout Arthur agit de manière extrêmement protectrice. Il se met légèrement devant Lancelot, se mettant entre lui et nous. En temps normal, le romain ne ferait pas ça et le sarmate n'accepterait de toutes façons pas qu'il le fasse. Ils seraient côte à côte. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas et quand je croise le regard d'Arthur, je peux clairement voir sa demande. Il ne veut pas que j'en parle tout de suite, pas devant Lancelot et pas devant les autres qui ne semblent n'avoir rien remarqué pour le moment. En effet, ils s'approchent l'un après l'autre du chevalier. Tout d'abord, Bors lui tape sur l'épaule et je peux voir la légère grimace de douleur du brun. Il est blessé alors, c'est ça que les deux hommes cachent ? Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait que ça car j'ai l'impression qu'il voudrait être ailleurs lorsqu'il reçoit des accolades plus ou moins longues des chevaliers. Puis il ne parle pas et ne répond que par un sourire forcé lorsque Gauvain lui dit qu'il est heureux de le revoir.

Je sais que j'aurais bientôt une réponse mais je garde un oeil sur Lancelot lorsque nous nous dirigeons à petits pas vers la villa d'Arthur. Je viens me mettre près du sarmate aux cheveux bouclés, juste au cas où. Je sais que notre vitesse de déplacement est à cause de lui, ce qui me confirme qu'il est blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Donc je veux être prêt si jamais il a besoin de moi, enfin de nous car Arthur se tient de l'autre côté de Lancelot. Il tient son coude, lui apportant un soutien alors qu'il ne me semble pas extrêmement stable sur ses jambes. Je n'arrive pas à croire que les autres ne remarquent pas ce qui me semble évident. Mais après tout, aucun d'eux n'a jamais été très observateur.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans la villa, Guenièvre vient à notre rencontre. Je peux dire qu'elle est surprise qu'on soit tous là, même si notre rendez-vous est planifié depuis deux ans. Je dois dire que je n'étais pas certain de voir tout le monde réuni car beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer pendant ce laps de temps. Surtout que nous sommes plusieurs à avoir fait le voyage en Sarmatie et ce qui est arrivé à Lancelot est la preuve que cela peut être dangereux. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais le brun a voulu retourner chez lui mais il n'y est jamais arrivé. J'espère que j'en saurai plus bientôt mais je ne pense pas que le Sarmate m'apporte les réponses et je ne suis pas certain que le romain les ait.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous sommes tous assis autour d'une table. Les rires et les plaisanteries fusent à droite et à gauche alors que l'alcool coule à flot. Moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer Lancelot, il est bien trop silencieux. Il ne fait pas de remarque sur Vanora ou les enfants de Bors. Pas de remarque sur les vêtements de Galahad. Pas de remarque sur la longueur de cheveux de Gauvain. Pas de remarque sur les nouveaux cheveux blancs de Dagonet. Pas de remarque sur le fait que je sois encore perdu dans mes pensées. Non, il est simplement là, immobile et il écoute. Je crois que les autres Sarmates n'ont même pas remarqué qu'il n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot. Ils sont bien trop perdus dans leurs retrouvailles. Et en plus de ça, ils sont tous plus ou moins ivres. Il n'y qu'Arthur qui fait attention à Lancelot, à ce qu'il mange et boit. Il le surveille comme le lait sur le feu. C'est tout sauf discret et je n'arrive pas à croire que les autres ne voient rien et ne s'inquiètent pas pour notre frère d'arme. Ils vont s'étonner et s'en vouloir quand ils en prendront conscience car malgré les deux années, j'ose espérer que notre solidarité et notre fraternité soient toujours aussi fortes.


	13. Chapter 13

**POV Arthur**

Je regarde autour de la table et je souris en voyant tous mes chevaliers rassemblés une nouvelle fois. Ils m'ont tous manqué et je crois que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis deux ans. Mais quelque chose empêche que ce moment soit parfait et ce quelque chose est le malheur de Lancelot. Je jette un coup d'oeil au jeune homme qui est à ma droite et je le regarde jouer avec sa nourriture. Il n'a pratiquement pas mangé, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant. Il ne s'alimente pas beaucoup depuis qu'il est ici mais le médecin m'a dit que c'était normal et qu'il lui fallait du temps pour ça, comme pour le reste. Pour moi, c'est juste un rappel de plus de ce qui est arrivé à mon meilleur ami, enfin de ce que je pense qui est arrivé.

Ce qui me soulage, c'est que personne n'ait posé de questions à Lancelot ou à son sujet. Mais je suis presque sûr que c'est parce qu'ils n'ont rien vu pour l'instant, ils sont tous aveugles à sa souffrance, tous sauf Tristan. Il a toujours été l'observateur du groupe, celui qui savait tout ce qu'il se passait dans le fort et aux alentours, c'est bien pour ça qu'il est devenu l'éclaireur du groupe. Mais je sais qu'il ne posera pas de questions, pas tant que Lancelot est dans la pièce. Les autres, en particulier Bors et Galahad ne se gêneraient pas pour le faire s'ils avaient remarqué quoique ce soit. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ils ont fait pour ne pas le voir, le brun agit totalement différemment d'avant. Il est discret, il ne mange pas, il n'a même pas fini son vin alors qu'en temps normal, il n'y aurait plus rien dans son assiette, il serait à son troisième ou quatrième verre et il plaisanterait avec tout le monde.

Je le vois bailler et se frotter discrètement les yeux. Je me penche vers lui et murmure pour que seul lui m'entende :

"Tu veux te retirer Lancelot ?"

Il hoche la tête et je peux lire un certain soulagement dans ses yeux. Je me lève et l'aide à en faire de même. Je sens les différents regards interrogateurs des chevaliers et je vois Bors ouvrir la bouche. Je secoue la tête pour lui dire se taire pour le moment mais Tristan vient à notre secours en premier :

"Alors Bors, comment vont Vanora et les enfants ?"

L'attention de Bors est immédiatement reportée sur l'éclaireur. Je fais un signe de remerciement de la tête à Tristan quand je quitte la table avec Lancelot alors que le mari de Vanora annonce qu'ils ont eu un autre enfant, un fils. Dès que nous sommes hors de vue des chevaliers, je passe le bras de mon meilleur ami autour de mes épaules. Il est vraiment instable sur ses pieds mais il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ça. C'est la première fois depuis sa libération qu'il reste aussi longtemps debout et la rencontre avec Pelagius, puis les retrouvailles avec les autres Sarmates ont pu lui saper son énergie. Il s'appuie de plus en plus sur moi alors j'essaye de l'encourager :

"On y est presque Lancelot."

Mais finalement, en mettant un pied devant l'autre à son rythme, nous arrivons devant sa chambre. Je l'aide à se préparer pour le lit en prenant mon temps. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je préférerais être en bas avec les autres plutôt que de l'aider. Malgré les apparences, je sais que Lancelot a toujours eu un problème de confiance en lui, surtout quand cela touche aux relations humaines. Il sait à quel point il est doué avec des épées et il n'hésitait pas à s'en vanter quand nous étions au mur. Mais pour le reste, il avait toujours peur de ne pas être assez bon. Il le cachait du mieux qu'il le pouvait à l'aide du sarcasme et des blagues mais moi j'étais capable de lire à travers eux. Les deux dernières années n'ont certainement pas arrangé ce problème.

Je quitte la chambre quand Lancelot se trouve au lit, les yeux fermés. Je sais qu'il ne dort pas encore mais il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que la fatigue prenne le dessus. Juste avant de fermer la porte, je lui rappelle encore une fois :

"Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas. Je serai en bas ou dans ma chambre, tu sais où me trouver."

Un léger signe de tête me répond et je ferme la porte. Je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais au silence de Lancelot. Le pire, c'est que je sais qu'il peut parler, il a dit mon prénom sur le marché et il l'a prononcé aussi plusieurs fois pendant ces cauchemars. Mais je suppose qu'il va falloir que je sois patient pour entendre d'autres mots sortir de sa bouche. Je descends et je rejoins les autres chevaliers. Quand je rentre dans la pièce, tous les regards se braquent sur moi. Si avant notre sortie, aucun des sarmates, à part Tristan, ne se posait des questions, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Je m'assois à ma place, près de Guenièvre et je bois mon verre de vin cul sec, en attendant leurs inévitables questions. Et sans grand étonnement, c'est Bors qui met les pieds dans le plat :

"Alors Arthur, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe avec notre Lancelot ? Ta femme n'a rien voulu nous dire."

Je peux sentir une certaine colère de Bors envers ma femme, pour ne leur avoir rien dit. Mais ce n'était pas à elle de le faire, c'était à moi. Je prends la main de Guenièvre dans la mienne pour essayer de me donner du courage :

"Comme vous le savez tous, Lancelot a quitté le mur il y a deux ans suite à un différend avec moi. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de lui jusqu'à il y a environ un mois. Nous nous baladions avec Guenièvre sur le marché lorsque nous l'avons vu… aux mains d'un marchand d'esclaves."

Mon poing libre se serre à ce souvenir, tandis que les visages des chevaliers reflètent du dégoût, de la colère et de l'inquiétude. Je sais que je leur dois cette explication donc je continue, malgré que ces émotions m'envahissent moi aussi. Mais je saute la partie où j'ai dû acheter Lancelot, cela ne regarde personne :

"Une fois que nous l'avons ramené ici, un médecin est venu pour l'examiner. D'après lui, il aurait subi des blessures semblables à celles que l'on peut retrouver sur des gladiateurs. Mais je n'en sais pas plus."

Galahad me regarde. C'est celui qui est le plus semblable à Lancelot, ils sont aussi impulsifs l'un que l'autre, agissant bien souvent avant de réfléchir. Ils laissent leurs émotions guider leurs actions, ce qui parfois a fait des miracles mais qui les a bien souvent entraînés dans des problèmes. Et Galahad le démontre encore une fois ce soir :

"Tu as les noms de ces hommes ? Je pense qu'ils méritent bien une petite visite de notre part."

Autour de moi, les autres chevaliers s'agitent. Je sais que si je donne un nom, ils iront tous le trouver et lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à Lancelot. Mais je ne peux pas leur donner cette information :

"Non…"

Je vois Galahad se lever et taper du poing sur la table :

"Non quoi ? Tu vas laisser ces hommes impunis pour ce qu'ils ont fait à l'un des nôtres. Tu es devenu totalement romain maintenant Artorius, tu ne te soucies plus du sang sarmate, tu ne te soucies plus de la vie de ton soi-disant meilleur ami ?"

Je me lève à mon tour, je me déplace pour me mettre face à lui, la table entre nous et je dis avec colère :

"Tu ne penses pas que j'ai envie aussi d'aller faire payer celui qui a blessé Lancelot à tel point qu'il ne parle plus ? Celui qui l'a privé de sa liberté ? Celui qui l'a traité comme un esclave ? Si je pouvais, je le ferai mais je ne sais pas qui c'est Galahad !"

Il recule un peu, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réponse. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et prend une profonde inspiration pour essayer de retrouver mon calme :

"Lancelot ne parle pas, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est réellement arrivé, je ne sais pas qui lui a fait ça. Mais croyez moi, si je l'avais su, j'aurais agi."

Je les regarde tous les uns après les autres et je sais qu'ils me croivent. Tristan prend la parole :

"Alors qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? On ne peut pas les laisser impunis."

Une heure plus tard, nous avons un plan d'action. Dagonet va essayer de réexaminer Lancelot pour voir si le médecin n'a pas loupé quelque chose. Galahad et Bors vont aller parler au marchand d'esclaves pour obtenir plus d'informations concernant la manière dont il a récupéré le sarmate. Gauvain et Tristan vont garder les yeux et les oreilles ouverts quand ils iront sur le marché pour obtenir des renseignements sur les gladiateurs. Et moi, je vais avoir le rôle le plus difficile puisqu'il faut que je fasse parler Lancelot.


	14. Chapter 14

**POV Lancelot**

Les semaines passent plus lentement maintenant que je peux rester éveillé plus longtemps. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je passe des heures à tourner en rond dans ma chambre en attendant je ne sais quoi. Les autres chevaliers sont partis hier et je sens un certain soulagement. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'Arthur leur a dit à mon sujet mais ils me regardaient avec pitié et je ne le supportais plus. C'était déjà assez dur quand ça venait de mon ancien commandant mais c'était bien pire avec eux. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être leur ami, leur frère d'arme mais un sous-homme. Mais c'est ce que je suis après tout, juste un esclave à la solde de Rome, encore une fois. Alors qu'eux sont des hommes libres à présent. De ce que j'ai compris, Bors a épousé Vanora et ils ont eu un autre enfant. Dagonet a lui aussi trouvé une femme. Galahad, Gauvain et Tristan ont pu repartir dans notre pays pour retrouver leurs familles. Et moi, pendant ces deux ans, j'ai fait quoi ? J'ai été prisonnier, traité comme un moins que rien, obligé de jouer au gladiateur pour vivre…

Je soupire en m'appuyant contre la fenêtre. Je regarde les champs aux alentours et je me demande quand Arthur va m'ordonner d'aller y travailler. Je suis apte à faire des tâches physiques, c'est le médecin qui l'a dit il y a quelques jours. Ce sont ses mots mais j'ai compris le sous-entendu : votre esclave peut prendre ses fonctions. Depuis, je me demande à quel moment un romain va passer la porte de cette chambre et m'entraîner dehors, dans les champs pour me faire travailler à grands coups de fouet. Je ne suis pas certain de le supporter. Oh physiquement, ça devrait aller à peu près mais moralement c'est une autre affaire. Je ne veux plus être un esclave, je veux être libre. Et si c'est la mort qui peut m'apporter cette liberté, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Au fond de moi, une petite lueur d'espoir brille et me dit qu'Arthur ne fera jamais ça. Mais elle ne brille jamais très longtemps. Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il m'aurait soigné si c'était pour m'affliger un sort bien pire que la mort pour moi ? Pour me punir certainement, pour me punir d'avoir été attiré par la femme qu'il aime. Je me demande encore pourquoi je me suis ouvert à lui ce jour là. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, mieux fait de tout garder enfoui en moi et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Aujourd'hui, plus un mot ne sort de ma bouche et c'est mieux comme ça. Ca m'évite d'avoir des problèmes avec Arthur même si je vois que ça le frustre d'une certaine manière. Au moins, je ne peux rien dire qu'il le mette en colère. Et si je reste dans cette chambre, je ne peux rien faire qui l'énerve.

Je sais qu'Arthur est contre l'esclavage, au tout du moins il l'était. Alors est-ce-qu'il va faire une exception pour moi, pour faire un exemple et montrer aux gens ce qui arrive si on veut lui prendre ce qui lui appartient ? Est-ce-qu'il va me revendre à je ne sais qui ? Ca serait sans doute le mieux pour moi. Je pense que je pourrais facilement les inciter à me tuer et j'en aurais fini avec cette vie de prisonnier. Mais peut-être qu'Arthur est réellement gentil avec moi, qu'il m'a vraiment pardonné. Ca pourrait expliquer pourquoi j'ai le droit à une chambre, avec un vrai lit. Sans parler qu'il m'a dit que je pouvais aller où bon me semble dans cette maison. Mais j'ai toujours peur, peur que ce soit faux. Je ne veux pas y croire car si ce n'est pas la vérité, la chute fera encore plus mal. Je préfère me préparer au pire et me dire que mes heures de liberté sont comptées.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par la gouvernante qui rentre dans la chambre. C'est une belle jeune femme et si nous étions encore au fort, je l'aurais sans doute draguer pour essayer de l'attirer dans mon lit. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne la regarde même pas, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir le moindre contact physique que ce soit avec elle, une autre femme ou un homme. Le seul qui peut me toucher sans que tout mon corps se contracte, c'est Arthur, étonnamment.

Je continue de regarder par la fenêtre alors que la gouvernante s'adresse à moi :

"Arthur souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous."

Vous ? Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle me vouvoie. Est-ce-qu'elle ne sait pas que je suis un esclave ? Que je suis au plus bas sur l'échelle sociale ? Arthur ne lui a peut-être rien dit pour le moment mais ça ne saurait tarder je suppose. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il veut me voir. Je hoche la tête à la gouvernante pour lui dire que j'ai compris le message. J'attends qu'elle parte avant de me diriger à mon tour vers la porte de ma chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, je m'arrête quelques secondes. Elle ne m'a pas dit où se trouvait Arthur. A cette heure-ci, il est soit dans sa chambre qui lui sert aussi de bureau, soit en bas, dans le salon. Ne voulant pas faire des allers-retours inutiles, je me dirige d'abord vers la pièce qu'il partage avec Guenièvre. S'il ne répond pas, je descendrai.

Je toque à la porte et j'entends la voix de la picte :

"Entrer."

Je rentre dans la pièce, m'attendant à trouver Arthur à son bureau et Guenièvre lui tenant compagnie mais ce n'est pa du tout la scène que j'ai sous les yeux. La jeune femme est nue, en train de se baigner dans une baignoire de bois. Je reste figé, la porte grande ouverte derrière moi. Elle semble aussi surprise que moi. Et nous restons là, immobiles comme deux idiots. Et malheureusement pour nous, nous n'entendons pas les bruits de pas annonçant l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Lorsque cette personne rentre dans la chambre, je suis enfin capable de bouger et je sens mon coeur se mettre à battre à toute vitesse alors que je croise le regard d'Arthur. Je peux voir tout un tas d'émotions sur son visage : la tristesse, la déception et la colère.

Avant qu'Arthur n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, je laisse agir mon instinct et je prends la fuite pour la deuxième fois de ma vie. Je cours aussi vite que mon corps en pleine guérison me le permet, ne laissant pas le temps de réagir au romain. Au loin, j'entends la voix de Guenièvre dire :

"Arthur, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."

Il y a quelques minutes, je me disais que je ne pouvais rien faire pour le mettre en colère et je crois que c'est râté. L'espoir qu'un jour je sois un homme libre vient de s'éteindre définitivement. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, partir, partir le plus loin possible et espérer qu'il ne me rattrape jamais.


	15. Chapter 15

**POV Arthur**

_**Une heure plus tôt** _

Je suis dans les écuries en train de m'occuper de mon étalon. Je sais que Jols le fait à merveille mais cela me permet de me détendre. J'arrive à faire le point sur certaines choses, à y voir plus clair. Parfois, je peux même mettre mon cerveau en stand by et ne penser à rien de grave. Aujourd'hui, je n'y parviens pas, mon esprit est concentré sur Lancelot et ce qui lui est arrivé.

Avec les chevaliers, nous avons réussi à obtenir certaines informations. Nous savons qu'il a été capturé près de Milan par un groupe de romains car il n'avait pas ses papiers sur lui. C'est déjà un premier mystère car je ne vois aucune raison pour que Lancelot se sépare de ce parchemin, de la seule chose qui lui accorde une liberté tant méritée. Il a ensuite été envoyé à Rome, où il a été gladiateur pendant plus d'un an. Et puis ils se sont débarrassés de lui en le revendant au marchand d'esclaves. Mais pourquoi prendre le risque de faire le trajet entre Milan et Rome seulement pour y amener un esclave ? Je ne vois aucun intérêt et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils l'ont fait. Malheureusement, nous n'avons trouvé aucune information ici, personne ne se souvient du Sarmate, ou en tout cas personne ne veut nous le dire. A part le marchand, nous n'avons aucun nom, aucune piste. Alors les autres chevaliers ont décidé d'aller à Milan pour y chercher des informations et je l'espère les effets personnels de Lancelot. Je sais que son étalon lui manque, je l'entends murmurer son nom dans ses cauchemars. Et je suis sûr qu'il se sentira mieux quand il aura retrouvé ses épées et son collier. Il ne les quittait pratiquement jamais et quand ils n'étaient pas avec lui, ils se trouvaient en sécurité dans sa chambre. J'espère que cela aidera la guérison de mon meilleur ami. Je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce silence. Les seuls mots qu'il prononcent sont dits pendant qu'il rêve, peut-être que cela débloquera la situation. Puis je soupire, me rappelant qu'il y a quand même très peu de chances pour que les Sarmates trouvent les biens de leur frère d'arme. Son étalon est certainement mort, soit de vieillesse, soit abattu car indomptable. Son collier a certainement été jeté comme un objet sans valeur. Et ses épées jumelles se trouvent certainement à l'autre bout du pays, en possession de quelqu'un qui ne saura jamais les manier correctement.

Pour couronner le tout, je ne sais pas comment aider mon second à se remettre de tout ça. Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible. Il a toujours été amer de la vie que l'on devait mener. Il me rappelait quotidiennement que ce combat n'était pas le sien mais celui de Rome, qu'il risquait sa vie pour une terre qui n'était pas la sienne, tout en devant défendre une idéologie à laquelle il ne croyait pas. Il y a des jours où il en voulait à la terre entière pour ça, aux romains pour l'avoir asservi, à ses ancêtres pour avoir accepté ce pacte, à ses frères d'armes pour ne pas se rebeller et à moi pour le commander. A chaque fois que cela arrivait, j'attendais que l'orage passe, car il passait à chaque fois, avant d'aller le voir là haut sur les remparts. Il s'asseyait directement sur le mur, les pieds dans le vide et il regardait au loin et je sais qu'il ne voyait pas l'étendue d'herbe et de forêt comme je le faisais. Non, lui il voyait sa famille, sa maison, sa tribu qu'il avait dû abandonner des années auparavant. Je m'asseyais à côté de lui et j'attendais. Parfois il restait silencieux et je finissais par le traîner à la taverne pour qu'il mange quelque chose. Mais d'autres fois, il me parlait. Le sujet n'était pas toujours le même. Parfois il se remémorait les bons souvenirs avec un des chevaliers tombés au combat récemment. Des fois, il me parlait de sa famille. Il arrivait que nous parlions de moi ou qu'il me demande de lui raconter une légende ou un conte que j'avais appris petit. Pour être honnête, j'appréciais ces moments même si j'étais toujours désolé que nous ne puissions pas les avoir sans que le Sarmate n'ait craqué avant. J'aurais aimé pouvoir prévenir la tempête plutôt que de réparer les dégâts après son passage.

Je termine le pansage de mon étalon et je sors de son box. Je rentre et j'envoie rapidement la gouvernante chercher Lancelot. Il faut que je le prévienne que le conseil se tient ici dans deux jours. C'est mon tour et je n'ai pas trouvé d'excuse pour éviter qu'il ne se déroule chez moi. Je sais déjà que le chevalier ne va pas apprécier toute l'agitation qu'il va y avoir, surtout une agitation romaine. Il ne sent pas à l'aise quand il y a d'autres personnes et cela est encore pire quand ce sont des romains. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir après ce qu'il a subi aux mains de mon peuple. Le moins que je puisse faire est de le prévenir et de gérer la situation du mieux que je peux. Je ferai en sorte qu'il ait tout ce dont il a besoin à l'étage pour qu'il n'ait pas à descendre pendant que les hommes sont là.

Je nous sers deux verres de vin. Même s'il boit bien moins qu'à une époque, j'ai remarqué que Lancelot appréciait toujours cette boisson. J'attends quelques minutes en faisant les cent pas dans le salon puis je fronce les sourcils. J'ai entendu la gouvernante descendre mais il n'y a aucune trace de Lancelot. Elle a dû lui transmettre le message autrement elle serait venue me voir. Je commence à m'inquiéter et je monte rapidement à l'étage. Malgré qu'il aille bien mieux, il arrive parfois que le Sarmate se sente trop étourdi ou trop faible pour se lever. Et il est bien trop fier pour demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit, encore moins à une femme inconnue.

Je rentre dans sa chambre sans frapper mais je ne le vois pas là. Je ressors dans la couloir. Je me demande où il peut bien être. Puis je pense à la pièce que je partage avec Guenièvre, mon bureau s'y trouve et il m'y attend peut-être. J'y vais en marchant à grands pas mais je m'arrête après avoir traversé la porte. La scène que j'ai sous les yeux me semble totalement irréaliste. Il y a la femme que j'aime dans son bain et l'homme, qui m'a avoué être amoureux d'elle, est en train de la regarder. Je sens la colère bouillir en moi mais aussi le goût amer de la trahison. Comment a-t-il osé après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui ces dernières semaines ? Si j'avais su ce qu'il allait se passer dès que j'avais le dos tourné, est-ce-que j'aurais sauvé Lancelot des mains de ce marchand ?

Je croise son regard et j'ouvre la bouche prêt à crier. Je perds rarement mon calme mais la jalousie a pris le dessus sur tout le reste. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit car il fuit comme un lâche après avoir croisé mon regard. Je m'apprête à le suivre pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée mais Guenièvre ne m'en laisse pas le temps :

"Arthur, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."

Je me retourne vers elle, me disant immédiatement qu'elle est de mèche avec lui. Alors c'est pour ça qu'ils agissent bizarrement quand ils sont l'un avec l'autre. Ce n'est pas parce que Lancelot ne se sent pas à l'aise non, c'est qu'ils sont bien trop à l'aise…

"La jalousie ne te va vraiment pas Arthur."

Je regarde Guenièvre, qui vient de prononcer ces mots, tandis qu'elle sort de la baignoire enroulée dans une serviette. Elle s'approche de moi, pose une main sur ma poitrine, près de mon coeur et continue :

"Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre lui et moi et il ne se passera jamais rien. Je suis attristée de voir que tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi, ou même en lui pour le savoir."

Comme si de rien n'était, elle commence à s'habiller. J'essaye de garder mon calme alors que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient de se passer sous mes yeux :

"Alors dis moi pourquoi était-il dans notre chambre pendant que tu te baignais ?"

"C'est de ma faute, pas de la sienne. J'ai demandé à Maria d'aller me chercher un vêtement et quand on a frappé, j'ai cru que c'était elle donc je l'ai invitée à rentrer. Mais comme tu l'as vu, c'était Lancelot. Voilà, fin de l'histoire, il n'y a rien de plus."

Je regarde Guenièvre et je me demande à quel point elle me dit la vérité. Au fond de moi, je sais qu'elle ne me ment pas. Tout comme Lancelot, ils disent toujours ce qu'ils pensent, ce qui provoquent parfois des dégâts. S'il y avait la moindre chose entre eux, ma femme me l'aurait dit. Je sens déjà ma colère et ma jalousie fondre comme neige au soleil. Je m'approche d'elle pour m'excuser et l'embrasser, mais elle me repousse :

"Cesse d'être un idiot et va chercher Lancelot avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose que nous allons tous regretter."

Je sais qu'elle a raison, Lancelot n'est pas dans un bon état d'esprit et je sais qu'il va faire une bêtise, comme sortir de cette demeure alors qu'il est encore un esclave. Je vais regarder s'il est dans sa chambre mais au fond de moi, je sais que c'est inutile. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil dans la pièce, je cours jusqu'aux écuries. Il a peut-être pris un cheval pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais monter mon étalon pour essayer de le retrouver. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre et je me jure cette fois-ci, que je ne rentrerai pas sans mon ami. Je ne ferai pas la même bêtise qu'au mur et je ne le laisserai pas fuir.

Grâce à l'aide de quelques personnes présentes dans les champs près de la demeure, je sais que Lancelot est parti dans la forêt. Sans perdre plus de temps, je m'y enfonce tout en réfléchissant. Je me sens coupable de l'avoir fait fuir une fois de plus et s'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute, je ne m'en remettrai pas. Ce qui me dégoûte le plus, c'est d'avoir songé une seule seconde que j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de le laisser dans ce marché, ce qui aurait conduit Lancelot à sa mort. Jamais je n'aurais pu souhaiter ça, même s'il s'était réellement passé quelque chose entre lui et Guenièvre. Ils sont les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi et je sais qu'aucun des deux ne me blessera volontairement. Et ils sont honnêtes, fidèles et loyaux. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le Sarmate est venu me parler de ses sentiments pour ma femme. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu essayer de faire les choses derrière mon dos. Même si je suis persuadée que Guenièvre n'aurait jamais accepté ses avances, étant donné qu'elle était engagée avec moi. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, peut-être qu'il se serait passé quelque chose entre eux. Après tout, toutes les femmes du mur tournées autour de Lancelot, ce qui enchantait le jeune homme. Il n'avait aucune envie de se poser avec quelqu'un et de fonder une famille. Je me demande si c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui.

Tout en réfléchissant, je suis des empreintes laissées par un homme pieds nus. Je me demande si cet homme est vraiment Lancelot. Il a appris dès le plus jeune âge à marcher furtivement dans la forêt, sans laisser de traces. Je suppose que son but est de partir le plus loin et le plus rapidement possible, pas d'être furtif. Mais si ce n'est pas lui, je suis en train de perdre un temps précieux. Alors je prie Dieu, pour que ce soit lui, pour que le Sarmate soit en sécurité jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve, pour qu'il ne tombe pas sur une patrouille romaine et pour qu'il ne fasse rien d'idiot. Parce que malgré ce qu'il pense certainement, je sais très bien ce qu'il lui passe par la tête par moment. Je l'ai vu regarder un peu trop longtemps la hauteur qu'il y a entre la fenêtre de sa chambre et le sol. Je l'ai vu fixer tour à tour un couteau et la peau de son poignet. J'ai vu tous les signes même si j'aurais préféré être aveugle. Et j'espère ne pas être celui qui fait franchir la ligne à Lancelot.

Cela fait plus de deux heures que je suis parti et je suis à pied depuis plus d'une heure. La piste passe par des endroits trop étroits pour un cheval. La nuit commence à tomber mais je ne perds pas espoir. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir pris autre chose que ma cape et ma gourde. J'aurais dû être plus prévenant et prendre des vêtements plus chauds et de la nourriture. Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour Lancelot. Il doit être gelé avec sa tunique et son pantalon d'intérieur. La lune fait juste assez de lumière pour que je puisse voir les traces laissées par terre. Il n'y a plus uniquement des pas mais d'autres marques qui m'inquiètent. Je suis presque certain que l'homme, que je suis, est tombé à genoux plusieurs fois et c'est de plus en plus fréquent. Les pas sont plus petits, comme si la personne avait du mal à avancer. Je sais que je vais bientôt la rattraper et j'espère que c'est Lancelot que je poursuis ainsi. Je me demande s'il s'est blessé davantage ou s'il est épuisé après avoir fait autant d'efforts physiques, enfin en supposant que c'est lui.

Je regarde devant moi, et là, au loin je vois une forme recroquevillée contre un arbre. Avec la distance et la nuit, j'ai du mal à savoir si c'est lui ou non. J'entends mon coeur battre dans mes oreilles alors qu'à chaque pas, mon espoir grandit. Puis, je soupire de soulagement en reconnaissant les boucles noires de Lancelot. Je franchis le dernier mètre en retirant ma cape et je l'entoure autour de la forme immobile de mon meilleur ami. Il semble être endormi ou inconscient mais en tout cas il respire. Je cherche immédiatement tout signe de blessure mais je ne remarque rien d'anormal, à part la froideur et la pâleur de sa peau. Le docteur avait dit qu'il pouvait reprendre des activités oui, mais il m'avait ensuite dit en face à face qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il force de trop. Je crois que c'est loupé.

Je tapote sa joue pour essayer de le réveiller et je le vois papillonner des yeux :

"Bonjour Lancelot."

Je peux voir la surprise au fond de ses yeux mais aussi une certaine peur. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour un de mes chevaliers aurait peur de moi. Je ne vais pas me mentir, je sais que ça a été le cas pendant quelques semaines, voir quelques mois après que j'ai pris mon commandement. Ils se demandaient tous ce que j'allais faire d'eux, si j'étais comme les autres romains et que j'allais les traiter comme des chiens. Mais au fil des mois, j'ai gagné leur confiance et la peur a été remplacée par autre chose, par de la confiance. Ils ne me craignaient pas, même quand ils désobéissaient à mes ordres, même quand ils dépassaient la ligne, même quand ils me poussaient dans mes retranchements. Ils savaient que je ne leur ferais pas de mal. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'effraie mon second, mon meilleur ami. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et murmure :

"Chut Lancelot. Je ne vais rien te faire, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé et tu n'as rien à craindre."

Je ne suis pas sûr que cela fonctionne et je m'éloigne un peu de lui, en m'asseyant contre un arbre face à lui. Et je me dis que c'est le moment d'avoir la conversation que je redoute depuis deux ans :

"Tu sais Lancelot, je tiens à te présenter mes excuses pour ce qu'il s'est passé au mur. Jamais je n'aurais dû m'énerver ainsi alors que tu as eu le courage de venir me parler. Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais rien fait malgré tes sentiments. Mais j'étais jaloux je suppose, comme j'ai été jaloux en vous voyant tous les deux dans ma chambre plus tôt. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance et d'avoir laissé ma colère et ma jalousie prendre le pas sur le reste."

Je ne m'attendais à aucune réponse de sa part, sauf potentiellement à un geste de sa tête alors je suis surpris quand je l'entends murmurer :

"Je ne ressens plus rien pour elle Arthur et même si c'était le cas, jamais je n'essaierais quoique ce soit. Notre amitié est plus chère pour moi que n'importe quoi d'autre et je ne veux pas la perdre."

Je suis tellement surpris par le fait qu'il parle que je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Et je suppose qu'il ne le prend pas bien car je le vois essayer de se lever en parlant tout doucement :

"Je suppose que pour toi, notre amitié est du passé, maintenant que tu es ici, à Rome parmi les tiens."

Je me lève et me place devant lui, l'empêchant de se lever et remettant la cape autour de lui pour le garder au chaud :

"Ne pense jamais cela Lancelot. Notre amitié m'est extrêmement précieuse et cela ne changera jamais. J'étais juste surpris de t'entendre parler mais ça fait du bien vieil ami."

J'ai l'impression qu'un poids a été retiré de mes épaules maintenant que je sais que nous allons pouvoir réparer les choses entre nous, ou au moins essayer de le faire. Et il ne ressent plus rien pour Guenièvre, ce qui est aussi un grand soulagement. Il reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire, à commencer par rentrer mais nous allons y arriver. Je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se lever et je passe ensuite un de ses bras autour de mes épaules. Il s'appuie beaucoup sur moi même si je sais qu'il essaye de prendre une grande partie de son poids. Nous faisons quelques pas et il me dit honteux :

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver."

"Je te porterai si nécessaire mais nous rentrons ensemble. Et nous n'aurons pas besoin de faire tout le trajet à pied, j'ai laissé Winter quelque part dans ces bois."

Je l'aide à marcher et il tient plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Mais cela me fait sourire car c'est un signe que le vieux Lancelot têtu et fier est de retour. Puis je le porte jusqu'à mon étalon alors qu'il s'endort. Je pourrais faire des kilomètres avec lui comme ça, maintenant que je sais que nous voulons la même chose. Il ne reste plus qu'à faire en sorte que tout se passe bien.


	16. Chapter 16

**POV Lancelot**

_**Deux jours plus tard** _

Lorsque je me suis enfui il y a deux jours, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Arthur vienne me chercher et encore moins qu'il ne soit pas en colère contre moi. Je pensais qu'il allait me laisser à mon triste sort : mourir de froid dans cette forêt ou me faire capturer par une patrouille romaine. Mais au lieu de ça, il a été tellement chaleureux avec moi, comme par le passé, il s'est même excusé alors que c'est moi qui ai fauté. Et j'ai su qu'il fallait que je lui parle à mon tour, que je sorte de mon silence en lui disant la vérité. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, nous aurions la possibilité de nous expliquer. Maintenant, j'espère que notre relation s'améliorera. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse de nouveau avoir la même complicité que par le passé, mais si nous sommes amis, ça sera déjà bien. Enfin, tout ça en supposant qu'Arthur accepte que je reste ici et c'est sans parler de mon statut actuel d'esclave. Je n'ose pas parler au romain de ses deux sujets. J'ai trop peur de l'éventuelle réponse.

Je fais les cent pas dans ma chambre. Pour une fois, je ressens le besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air mais je n'ose pas trop descendre. Arthur a invité le conseil ici et je n'ai pas envie de croiser un de ses membres. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup les romains pendant que nous étions au Mur et cela n'a fait qu'empirer. Il n'y a que mon ancien commandant que j'apprécie. Mais en même temps, il est à moitié britannique donc il n'est pas totalement romain.

Je soupire et regarde par la fenêtre. Il fait beau et le soleil d'hiver doit réchauffer un peu l'air. Si seulement Typhon était avec moi, c'est le temps idéal pour aller faire une balade et se changer les idées. Mais mon étalon n'est pas là, et mon statut actuel ne me permet pas de me promener librement. J'ai eu de la chance l'autre jour, de ne pas tomber sur une patrouille. Il m'aurait ramené ici, beaucoup moins gentiment qu'Arthur. Enfin, s'il m'avait ramené et pas juste tué.

Arthur m'a dit que le conseil allait durer une bonne partie de l'après-midi et de la soirée. Donc si je veux sortir aujourd'hui, autant le faire maintenant, ça ne sert à rien d'attendre que ces romains partent. J'enfile rapidement une veste que le brun m'a passée après ma fuite l'autre jour. Si je ne la mets pas et qu'il s'en rend compte, je sais qu'il va me faire la morale. Notre relation s'améliore donc je n'ai aucune envie de la détériorer pour une bêtise telle qu'une veste. Je sors ensuite de ma chambre et je me dirige vers la porte. En passant devant le salon, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à ce fameux conseil.

Je m'attendais à quelque chose d'assez ordonner et je me rends compte que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Ils sont aussi bruyants que nous, chevaliers, lorsque nous étions tous attablés à la taverne. Ils se coupent la parole, les uns les autres. Arthur se passe une main dans les cheveux à plusieurs reprises, avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. Je sais qu'il fait ces gestes quand il essaye de rester calme.

Je regarde les autres membres, ils sont tous plus âgés que moi, Arthur semble être le plus jeune. Je reconnais Pelagius dans la foule, même si je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois et il se tient aux côtés de son protégé. Et de l'autre côté de la table, je vois un autre romain, un romain que j'ai déjà vu auparavant, un romain qui était à Milan lors de ma capture. Il m'attendait à la sortie de l'auberge lorsqu'il y a eu le feu, ses gardes se sont jetés sur moi dès que j'ai franchi le pas de la porte. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il m'avait piégé et que c'était lui le responsable de l'incendie. Et ce pressentiment se confirme lorsqu'il lève les yeux et qu'il croise mon regard. Je peux voir l'étonnement, puis de la colère. Je ne suis pas un homme peureux en temps normal, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'éloigner et de sortir rapidement mais discrètement de la maison.

Tous mes souvenirs me reviennent en tête brusquement. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver submerger par eux. Je revois nettement le moment de ma capture, les moqueries des romains puis le voyage jusqu'aux enfers… C'est lui qui est responsable de tout ça mais j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il m'ait visé moi spécifiquement. Il ne me connaissait pas, c'est totalement impossible. Je ne l'ai jamais vu au mur et il ne faisait pas partie des hommes qui m'ont emmené loin de ma famille. Tout seul, je ne pourrai pas trouver de réponses. Il faut que j'en parle à Arthur et que je reste loin de cette personne en attendant. Je marche autour de la villa, tout en réfléchissant à mes prochaines actions. Je suppose que je ne pourrai pas voir le brun avant demain et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me croit. Il est peut-être proche de ce membre du conseil, je ne connais rien de sa vie depuis ces deux dernières années. Est-ce-qu'il faut que je prenne le risque de lui parler ?

Je suis tellement concentré que je n'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi qu'à la dernière seconde. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir et je sens quelque chose me frapper l'arrière de la tête. Je tombe au sol et mes réflexes de combat prennent immédiatement le relai. Tout en protégeant le haut de mon corps avec mes bras, j'utilise mes jambes pour faire tomber mon agresseur. Je me place alors au dessus de lui, le frappant plusieurs fois au visage alors qu'il crie. Je m'apprête à assener un enième coup quand une paire de bras m'éloigne de l'homme. Je me débats violemment, essayant de m'éloigner de ce nouvel agresseur quand j'entends une voix à mon oreille :

"Lancelot… Lancelot arrête ça. C'est moi Arthur."

J'arrête immédiatement de me débattre et je me rends compte que je respire très fort. Je me sens épuisé, ce petit combat m'a sapé toute mon énergie et je m'appuie contre Arthur pour ne pas tomber. Le sang coule le long de mon visage, s'échappant de la plaie sur ma tempe. J'ai perdu mes réflexes visiblement, en temps normal, ce romain n'aurait jamais pu me toucher, surtout que c'est loin d'être un combattant. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser pour le moment, car je lève les yeux et je vois tout le conseil me regarder avec une certaine haine pendant que deux personnes aident mon agresseur. Celui-ci me pointe du doigt et m'accuse :

"Il m'a agressé… Il est totalement fou. Je suis juste sorti pour prendre l'air et il s'est jeté sur moi."

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester qu'un autre demande :

"Qui est cet homme Arthur ? C'est lui l'esclave que tu as acheté l'autre jour ?"

Pelagius s'avance et se place entre eux et nous. Je suis surpris que cet homme que je ne connais pas, veuille me protéger. Mais je me dis qu'au vu du regard des autres, tout aide est la bienvenue si je ne veux pas finir au bout d'une corde. Pelagius parle d'une voix calme et posée :

"Arthur, fais rentrer Lancelot et soigne le."

J'entends des protestations alors qu'Arthur m'entraîne à l'intérieur de la maison puis dans ma chambre. Nous marchons en silence et j'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille. Je n'ai rien fait mais je sais aussi très bien que la scène pouvait prêter à confusion. Et ces gens du conseil vont bien plus croire ce romain que moi. Je ne voulais surtout pas mettre Arthur dans une position difficile avec ces hommes et pourtant c'est exactement ce que je viens de faire. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû me défendre et juste crier. Mais je n'ai pas réfléchi, ce sont juste mes vieux réflexes de combat qui sont revenus.

Je trébuche sur une marche dans les escaliers mais Arthur me rattrape avant que je ne tombe. Il brise alors le silence :

"Ca va ?"

Je hausse les épaules. Ma tête me fait un peu mal, je suis fatigué mais c'est surtout ma fierté qui en a pris un coup, sans parler de ma culpabilité qui a décuplé. Il m'aide à m'installer sur le lit et il commence immédiatement à regarder ma plaie. J'essaye de ne pas grimacer lorsqu'il la touche, de rester fort comme le chevalier qu'il a connu autrefois. Ce n'est jamais agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui manipule une blessure, mais c'est souvent nécessaire. Il attrape un tissu qu'il presse contre ma tempe :

"Appuie, il faut arrêter le saignement."

Puis Arthur attrape une chaise et il vient s'asseoir devant moi. Il est fatigué car il passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de baisser la tête, m'attendant à une morale ou une réprimande. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui arrive :

"Comment va la douleur ?"

"J'ai eu pire."

C'est vrai, j'ai eu des blessures bien plus douloureuses qu'un coup à la tête. Les épées ont tendance à faire de sacrés dégâts quand ils arrivent à atteindre la peau, sans parler des flèches qui percent l'armure avant de traverser une partie de ton corps. Donc oui, j'ai mal mais ce n'est rien comparé à d'autres fois. Arthur s'approche de moi, retire le tissu avant de le reposer car la plaie saigne toujours. Puis il reprend sa place initiale et me demande calmement :

"Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?"

Je lève les yeux et je croise son regard. Je n'y lis que de l'inquiétude, je ne sais pas si c'est pour moi ou pour lui, mais dans les deux cas, je lui dois la vérité. Alors je lui explique tout, depuis que j'ai vu le romain dans le salon jusqu'au moment où il nous a séparés. Je lui exprime mes doutes aussi, lui expliquant ce qu'il s'est réellement passé le jour où j'ai été capturé. Il n'y a que moi qui parle, je sais que les minutes sont comptées car ces hommes voudront certainement ma peau. Arthur n'a pas le temps de me dire quoique ce soit puisque des bruits de pas se font entendre dans le couloir. Nous nous levons tous les deux pour nous mettre face à la porte, attendant que le destin se déchaîne une nouvelle fois contre moi.


End file.
